The Clique
by RKOCena'sWIFEY
Summary: WWE High School Fic: Mickie James was in for it when she met the DIVAS, their high school's most popular clique.Let the backstabbing begin! Senior year is going to be a wild one!Trish,Torrie, Candice,Stacy,Mickie,John Cena,Randy Orton,other WWE characters
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything...This fanfic is based on The Clique Series by Lisi Harrison.

**Mee****t the DIVAS-**

**THE PERFECT ONE AKA QUEEN BEE- **Meet Trish Stratus the alpha girl, ruler of the Divas, and ultimate Miss Popularity at Bellclair. She's richer than you, she's hotter than you and she's a bitch if you don't watch your back. Don't hate her, you know you want to be her.

**THE SECOND IN COMMAND- **Meet Torrie Wilson. The second in command to the perfect Stratus. Cant get a Trish get a Torrie almost as good as the real thing.

**THE HOT ONE- **Meet Candice Michelle. Candice might have a rep as a slut but she's just….having fun. Guys drool over her and she'll steal your BF as quick as you can say "Go Daddy"

**THE CUTE ONE- **Meet Stacy Keibler. With her adorable smile, killer legs, and perky personality it's hard not to like Miss Keibler but don't mistake kindness for weakness she's as cunning as she is cute. But Miss Keibler's got a terrible secret one that could get her thrown out of the Divas and ridiculed by the social scene at Bellclair.

AND THEN THERES:

**THE ODD ONE OUT- **Meet Mickie James. She's new to this kind of live and has NEVER met anyone quite like the DIVAS before. Sure she's clueless but don't sleep on Mickie she'll do whatever it takes to earn the respect and become one of the DIVAS.

**THE STRATUS ESTATE**

_TRISHS' BEDROOM_

_2:12 PM_

_SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 3RD_

"Trish, darling!" Rachel Stratus called from downstairs of their massive mansion.  
"Yeah Stacy I got to go, Mommy is calling me like the house is on fire or some shit" Seventeen year old Trish Stratus told her best friend Stacy Keibler.

"Alright bye Trishy" she said.  
"Bye" Trish snapped her Motorola Razr shut and tossed it behind her onto her canopy bed. As Trish examined her self in her antique mirror she thought about what the surprise her mother kept on gushing about could be. Maybe it was the Mercedes convertible Trish had her eye on.

Trish pranced down the stairs to see her mother with her hand resting on the banister.

"At last" her father said.

"Daddy" Trish said. _It's the Mercedes I know it is. _  
"Remember Tara?" her mother questioned. Trish nodded. Tara was her mother's trailer park trash best friend from college. She couldn't even believe that they were friends because they are so different. "Well she and her daughter are going to be staying in the guest house for awhile until they get settled here"  
Trish's hazel eyes opened wide. _What? Moving in the guest house? _Trish couldn't believe this was happening. She thought her older brother Tyler was going to move back into the guest house during his breaks from college. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Hell no" Trish mumbled.

"Come along they're in the living room" Trish stomped downstairs and followed her parents into their spacious living room. On the couch sat Tara and her daughter.

"Trish this is Tara's daughter, Mickie" her mother said. _Mickie? _Trish wrinkled her nose. _How appropriate, she looks like a mouse. _Mickie was wearing denim overalls, a yellow cotton shirt and flip flops. Trish wondered if Mickie knew that it was 2006 not 1996.

"Hi" Mickie said timidly.

"Nice to meet you" Trish said with a plastered smile.

"And guess what?" Rachel asked clapping her hands together.

"There's a clearance sale at Gucci" Trish said sarcastically.

"There is?"  
"No Mommy" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh…well Mickie is going to Bellclair with you" she beamed. Trish's MAC lipglassed mouth fell open.

"What?"  
"We're gonna be seniors!" Mickie smiled punching her fist in the air enthusiastically. _This girl has been over-caffeinated, _Trish thought, _No Starbucks for her_. Trish's senior year simply COULD NOT be ruined by some wanna-be tag along with the name of a Disney character. Trish suddenly felt dizzy after years and years of dreaming about how perfect senior year was going to be it all was getting tossed out like last years designs.

"Mommy…" Trish said fiddling with her Tiffany charm bracelet. "I…have to go…now"

"Take Mickie with you" her father suggested.

"Wonderful idea, Clark" Tara said to her father. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Mom…" Trish groaned.

"Patricia" her mother said sternly.  
"Alright alright" Trish said. "Let's go"

**THE PARISIAN CAFÉ**

_3:02 PM_

_SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 3RD_

Torrie Wilson sat at the corner booth at the Parisian Café. It had been reserved for her clique, "The Divas" ever since freshman year. She gazed out of the window thinking about what senior year would bring. _Hopefully hot guys and a lot of fun, _she thought running her hands through her silky blond hair.

"Hey Tor" a male voice said. She looked up and saw Randy Orton, one of the hottest guys at Bellclair Academy High.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked sliding down into the booth across from her.

"Yeah…" she sighed.

"Trish, huh?"  
"Yep" _The one and only Alpha girl, queen bee, Trish Stratus_. Torrie was sick and tired of waiting for Trish. Trish never waited for her. She was always second fiddle to her. No matter what she did, Trish always came out on top and Torrie was always 'The Best Friend' and nothing more.

Trish pulled up to the diner blasting Kelly Clarkson's "Since you've been Gone". She turned the car off and took her keys out of the ignition. The car ride to the diner had been silent between her and Mickie.

"Oh God…he's here" Trish said the moment she saw Randy's BMW outside. She observed herself in the rear view mirror of her Lexus. It was her mother's until Daddy bought her a Porshe for her birthday a few months ago.

"Who?" Mickie asked.

"No one" Trish snapped fixing her Bebe lace cami. She pulled her Gucci handbag onto her shoulder and got out of the car.  
"Look who's here" Randy said looking over his shoulder as Trish and Mickie approached the booth. _Damn it, _Trish thought. _Why do I feel like this whenever he's around? Just play it cool._

"Hello Orton" Trish smiled.

"Looking sexy as usual" Randy said with his trademark smirk. _God that smirk, _Trish thought trying to keep her self from falling into his arms.

"Looking like an ass as usual" Trish countered. Torrie giggled. It was obvious that these two needed an hotel room ASAP.  
"Feisty, Trish" Trish commented. "I like"  
"Hmmm…." Trish said placing a hand on her hip. "Loser. I don't like" Mickie laughed. She admired Trish she was so confident.

"And who is this?" Randy asked referring to Mickie. Mickie looked away nervously.

"This is Mickie James and no you cannot get in her pants Orton so you can leave now" Trish said coolly. Randy got up and moved close to Trish.

"You know you want me" he said. Trish looked away refusing to look him in those gorgeous blue eyes.  
"As if" she folded her arms. "Now leave before I lose my appetite" He liked his lips and Trish's stomach did back flips. _God, I want him, _she thought trying not to stare it him too long. It was true that Randy Orton did have it all. Good looks, star on the football team, all over guy that girls wanted to be with and guys wanted to be. _We could make a lot of people jealous, _Trish said to herself.

"Alright I'll go" he moved past her. "Love you too, Stratus"  
"Whatev" Trish said scooting down into the booth next to Torrie.

"Sexual tension. Much?" Torrie said with a laugh after Randy left.

"Hate him" Trish exclaimed reaching for the menu. Mickie still stood quietly. Trish looked up. "Why are you still standing? Sit" Mickie sat across from Trish. Torrie observed her.

"So…what's up?" Torrie asked.

"This is Mickie James" Trish rambled. The whole 'introduction' thing was getting old to her, she felt like a tour guide.

"Hi" Mickie said. Torrie rolled her eyes.

"Ready for school?" she asked Trish.

"Cant wait. Senior year is gonna rock" Trish said still reading her menu.

"I hope so" Mickie said.

"Wait" Torrie said. "She's going to Bellclair?" Mickie nodded.

Just then, Candice Michelle sauntered in.

"Hey Divas" she squealed blowing kisses to Trish and Torrie.

"Hey Cand" Trish said.

"Sup biatch?" Torrie said. Candice looked at Mickie.

"Uh…sweetie, this is OUR table." Candice said. "Divas only"  
"Candice she's with me" Trish said.

"Oh…" Candice smiled apologetically. Mickie thought Candice looked like one of Hugh Hefner's girlfriends. She was wearing a tiny white mini skirt, a sparkly halter top and wedge heels. Her long dark curly hair cascaded down her back. "But that's my seat. Where am I going to sit?"  
Trish slid down the burgundy leather seat and patted the place next to her. Candice plopped down. Mickie felt weird now. It was Trish, Torrie, and Candice on one side of the table and Mickie on the other. Mickie had never been around any one like the Divas, especially not back in North Carolina. They were like celebrities in this town. They ordered their food and drinks.

"Ehmagawd, you wont buh-lieve who I went out with last night" Candice said playing with the straw in her diet Coke.

"Who?" Torrie asked.

"Adam" Candice smiled. Trish nearly chocked on the crouton of her Ceasar salad.

"Adam Copeland?" Trish asked. Candice nodded.

"Ehmagawd," Trish said. Adam Copeland or 'Edge' as his friends called him was a total sleaze who just wanted to do every girl in their class.

"Maybe we could go on a double date because I know you have the hots for RKO" Trish blushed. RKO was Randy's initials. It was a nickname that all of his friends called him. Trish always thought that Randy was hot but she loved playing hard to get and she never wanted any one to know that she secretly liked him.

"Or a triple date and then I could go with John" Torrie smiled. Torrie was talking about John Cena another of Randy's closest friends.

"Not with that ho Maria always around" Trish rolled her eyes. "The dumb slut kissed him at the movies the other night"  
"She did?"  
"Yeah" Trish sipped her water.  
"Oh…" Torrie was taken aback. She pretended to fiddle with her Prada purse. Trish always seemed to crush her dreams.

"Maria is such a loser" Candice said. "She's like always wearing the same clothes over and over"  
"Cuz she's poor" Trish said with a snort. Torrie and Candice busted into laughter. Mickie suddenly felt nervous again. Hopefully they wouldn't say anything about her.

"I cannot stand that girl she's so fricken fake that dumb act is soooo lame" Candice said.

"You need to worry about Lita, Cand" Trish said.

"Slut" Candice coughed. The Divas laughed. "Besides…he's over her"

"She's always around Adam, jeez I swear she's cheating on Matt" Trish said.

"She is" Torrie said with a shrug.

"Ooo! Gossip points Tor" Trish said leaning in for details.

"Well, I caught Adam and Lita making out the other day in the parking lot of the Mall" Torrie said.

"Oh my god" Candice said covering her mouth with her hand. "Well I knew Adam and I weren't going any where he kept on asking if we could go to his place cuz his parents were out of town"  
"Ewwwww….sleaze" Trish said. "But poor Matt, that sucks"

"Puh-lease Trish you cheated on Chris" Candice said.

"No I didn't…Chrisitian and I just…." Trish began. She laughed. "All right I did. Chris got boring so whatever…I know he was with Stephanie so it's not like it mattered. We just cancelled each other out so now we're even"  
"True" Candice and Torrie nodded.

"But anyway, I really want senior year to be ah-mazing" Trish said. She raised her glass with a bright smile. "To senior year…let's make it a wild one Divas"

Mickie James observed the girls around her; it was DEFINETLY going to be a wild one.

Please review, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Muahzzz!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE STRATUS ESTATE**

THE GUESTHOUSE

7: 34 AM

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH

"Aren't you excited, Mick?" her mother gushed excitedly at breakfast. Mickie stared lifelessly at her bowl of cheerios in front of her. No, Mickie wasn't excited, if she was back home in North Carolina, she would have been excited but not here, not now. "It's gonna be great, I know it is"  
_Liar, _Mickie thought with a sad sigh. _It's not going to be great. _The Divas certainly didn't like her and she didn't know what to expect from Bellclair Academy High. Mickie's old Nokia phone rang loudly. Mickie hoped that it was one of her friends from North Carolina screaming about how much they missed her. But it was the oh-so fabulous Miss Stratus.

"I leave for school at eight, meet me at the garage" and she hung up. With a sigh Mickie shoved her phone into her pocket.

**THE STRATUS ESTATE**

THE GARAGE

7: 56 AM

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH

Trish watched herself in her car's mirror to make sure everything was perfection. She had to look ah-mazing for her first day of Senior Year. She pulled her Lexus out of the garage to wait for Mickie Mouse.

_She better not be trying to arrive "Fashionably Late", _Trish thought as she dug for a tube of MAC lipglass out of her coach purse. She added a fresh coat and planned on adding another one before she entered Bellclair.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw MIckie walking down the path that led from the guest house. _Damn, I was just about to leave her, _Trish's smile weakened. Mickie had on white baggy jeans that Trish figured were from Wal-Mart, a hot pink tank top and flip flops.

_Gawd, what would people say when they saw Trish pull up with Mickie in toe? _But Trish knew not to worry. She pressed a button and her window went down.

"Mickie could you sit in the back, Stace always calls shotgun" Trish said as Mickie approached the car. Mickie got into the backseat with out a word.

Trish pulled up across the street from a high rise apartment building called, "The Top". Stacy had been waiting for her outside. The tall blond bounced into the passenger seat.

"Trishy" she smiled hugging her best friend.

"Stace, you look ah-mazing" Trish said pulling off quickly.

"So do you"  
"I know" Trish said. They laughed. "If you've got it flaunt it!"  
"Hope Andrew likes it" Stacy said referring to her boyfriend Andrew Martin AKA Test as his friends called him. _Gawd, what is it with guys and nicknames?_ Trish thought he was the worst boyfriend a girl could have. He was way over-protective and he and Stacy were always on and off it bored her to death.

"He will" Trish replied. _If he doesn't think guys will be trying to look up your skirt. _Stacy sniffed and sat up. "Trish why does it smell like a dollar store in here?" Trish ignored Stacy and bobbed her head to the Click Five song that played on the radio. Stacy turned around in her seat and saw Mickie sitting in the back.

"Ehmagawd, how long have you been back there?" she demanded.

"Since-" Mickie began.  
"Retorical question" Stacy turned back around.

"That's Mickie James" Trish rambled coolly. "Her mom is BFF with mine so they're living in the guest house."

"Oh…" Stacy yawned in response. "Are you a senior Mickie?"  
"Yes…I'am"

"Cool" Stacy said she tapped her fingers on the seat to the beat of the song that was playing. "Bellclair is totally ah-mazing… if you know the right people. ..We've got a Starbucks, and a pool, tennis court, football field, baseball field, its big as hell" Mickie bit her fingernails nervously. How was she going to find her way around?

"Hope you don't get lost" Trish snorted as they drove into Bellclair's parking lot.

"The senior lot, finally!" Stacy clapped.

"There's Cand and Tor" Trish parked in the spot next to Candice's Red Infiniti G35.

"DIVAS" Trish yelled as they all had a group hug. Mickie stood on the sidelines watching.

"Ready to rock?" Torrie asked.  
"Hell yea" Candice said. Mickie looked longingly at the girls as they entered Bellclair. She wanted to be one of them. They got looks from everyone and paraded down the halls like Giselle and Adriana Lima at a Victoria's Secret Fashion show.

"Oh my god, Torrie you look so pretty" a short girl with brown hair said.

"Thanks" Torrie smiled. They girl walked away happily to her friends who could not believe that she had spoken to Torrie Wilson.  
"Uh…Trish," Mickie said while she admired the polished halls of Bellclair. Trish stopped laughing for a moment and turned to Mickie.

"Yeah?" her hazel eyes sparkled.

"I have to go to the-"  
"Trish you're hot!" a couple guys from the Lacrosse team shouted. She blew them a kiss and then turned her attention back to Mickie.

"I have to go to the main office to get my schedule"  
"Okay…hold on.." Trish said. She looked around the crowded hallway. A tall geeky looking guy was passing by, Trish grabbed him.

"Hey Trish" he stammered trying to keep his glasses on.

"Two favors, Jack" Trish said digging in her purse.

"It's John and I'll do anything"  
"One: take her to the main office" she pointed to Mickie. "And two: be a doll and go to Starbucks and bring me back two Fiji Water's one for me, one for Tor ASAP," she handed him a ten dollar bill.  
"Right away." He said. She blew him a kiss. As usual Miss Stratus always gets what she wants.

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

SENIOR HALL WAY

8: 21 AM

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH

The Divas strutted down the Senior Hall Way. Everyone was there greeting their friends and complaining about being back to school. But it was Senior Year and anticipation was in the air. Heads turned as the divas headed down the hall. They waved, smiled, and said high to their adoring fans…, uh, classmates.

Candice ran off to say hi to dump her makeup bag into her locker, Stacy went with Andrew to make out or argue and Torrie and Trish ended up at Trish's locker.

"Morning ladies" John said approaching the Divas, Randy was at his side. _Shit, _Trish thought. _It's getting hot in here. _

"Hey John" Torrie said hugging him.  
"Sup John" Trish said digging in her The North Face backpack.

"Cant say hi, Stratus?" Randy said leaning on one of the lockers. _Not if my stomach is doing back flips cuz you're so sexy, _Trish thought pulling her locker mirror out of her bag. She hung it up.  
"Can don't want to" Trish said with a smirk.

"Owned." John laughed. Trish checked her reflection in the mirror.

"It's our year Stratus" Randy said.

"No, it's my year" Trish said. She pulled her schedule out of her purse and glanced at it. English AP first with some new teacher named Mr. Batista. _Whatever, _Trish thought shoving it into her back pocket.  
"Let's leave these lovebirds alone, the sexual tension is too much" Torrie laughed pulling John away. Trish closed her locker and faced him.

"You love to play games" he said leaning forward. Trish knew people were watching them. Soon word of the 'flirtation' between them would spread like wildfire or a new trend.

"So?" Trish gave a sexy smile. She flipped her shiny blond hair over her shoulder and began to head to first period. Randy followed her.

"You'll give in Stratus, I know you will" Randy wrapped his arm around her. Trish moved away.

"In your dreams, Orton" Trish said turning around the corner.

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

AP ENGLISH

8:26 AM

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH

Candice must have been the first person to enter the English class. People assumed that Candice was some type of airhead but she was actually pretty smart. All of the geeks were in awe when she was accepted into the National Honor Society in junior year. She worked hard in school and wanted to go to a good school…and pose in Playboy. She proved that Beauty and Brains were possible.

She heard stupid freshmen babbling about the English teacher being hot. But Candice would see for herself.

Candice stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him writing of the board. He wasn't only hot he was sexy. He was tall, dark and handsome and Candice wanted him. _Ehmagawd, _she thought watching him. He obviously went to the gym because his body was ah-mazing. Candice wanted his strong body next to her's.

He turned around and Candice blushed. He caught her staring.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Batista" he said.

"Candice Michelle" she said offering her hand. They shook and Candice's knees went wobbly in her stilettos when she felt his touch.

"You're early" he stated.  
"Yeah, I love English, it's my favorite class" _And you are going to be my favorite teacher, _she thought smiling seductively.

"Well it is an honor to have a beautiful girl as your self as a student" _Girl? _Candice wrinkled her nose. She was NOT a girl. She was a woman and didn't want Mr. Batista to think of her as a girl. She was ALMOST eighteen. But he did call her beautiful. And he was a man, not a stupid boy from Bellclair who wanted to get into Candice's pants and play Grand Theft Auto.

"Well it is an honor to have you for a teacher" she said walking away. She took the seat in the last row, in the middle so that he could get a good look at her. She sat down and crossed her legs sexily. _Thank God, I wore a mini-skirt today. _He glanced at her and then returned to writing on the board. Candice smiled snugly, _My first goal for senior year: GET Mr. Batista. _

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

AP ENGLISH

8:36 AM

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH

Mickie ended up lost at Bellclair after Trish's little geeky slave ditched her. She knew that she had AP English but didn't know where it was. The building was so big. It made Mickie's head spin.  
Torrie Wilson was heading down the hallway when Mickie saw her. Torrie was headed to the girl's bathroom.  
"Lost?" Torrie asked with a grin. Mickie nodded.

"I have AP English" Mickie explained.

"Oh, with Stacy, Cand and Trishy" Torrie said. Mickie nodded.

"It's room 103" Mickie said pulling her schedule out of her pocket she handed it to Torrie. Torrie nodded.  
"Okay, go downstairs and make a left then make a right and go straight and it should be there on the left"  
"Thanks" Mickie said gratefully. Mickie followed the directions but there was no 103 there. _Maybe I followed the directions, wrong… _Mickie wondered.

Just then, she saw Randy Orton down the hall. Mickie thought that Randy was the hottest guy but she realized Trish liked him too.

"Hey!" he said. Mickie turned around. He walked up to her. "You're…uh…"  
"Mickie" she said.

"Trish's friend, yeah" he said. "What's up?"  
"I'm looking for room 103" Mickie said.

"Well room 103 isn't down here" Randy chuckled. _Torrie lied to me! _Mickie thought. She was upset. Today was the worst day and it just started. She should have known NOT to believe her. Why was she being so mean to her? Now she was late to class on her first day and according to Bellclair's handbook that meant DETENTION. A first for Mickie who was always a good girl. "Who told you that?"  
"Torrie" she answered angrily.

"Yeah, Torrie can be a bitch" Randy shrugged. "But it's upstairs" he placed a hand on her shoulder and a tingle went up Mickie's spine. _He smells so good, no wonder Trish likes him. _Her pointed down the hall,"Go up that staircase and go down the hall and make a right, it's the first door."

"Thanks" Mickie said walking down the hall.

"You're welcome and Mickie" he said. Mickie turned around.  
"I hope I see more of you" he winked. Mickie smiled. Randy didn't know it but he made Mickie's day a little better. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Uh-oh, Mickie's on Trish's territory and Candice has the hots for her teacher. Review, review and review. Thanks for reading, Muahzz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

ART

11:06 AM

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH

Mickie sat alone in the Art studio of Bellclair. She felt like she was in a totally different universe. No one knew her and she didn't know anybody. Plus she didn't know her way around, which made it worse. But there had been one person who was nice to her:  
Randy Orton

Mickie definitely wanted to get to know Randy better.

"Ms. Dumas how many times do I have to tell you about your attire?" the art teacher, Mr. Pearson yelled. A red head wearing a top that exposed her large breasts stood in front of him yelling.

"I don't care!" she shouted back.

"It is inappropriate" he stated.

"Please, you don't think so, you were staring."  
"Ms. Dumas" he said walking to his desk his pulled up a blue & white Bellclair Tiger's T-shirt and handed to her. "Put this on"  
With a sigh and an eye roll she pulled it on and turned around facing Mickie.  
"Hey" she said.

"Hi" Mickie said. The red head sat down at the table across from Mickie. "You're the new girl who lives with Trish"  
_How did she know, _Mickie wondered as she nodded.

"How did you-" Mickie began.

"Its Bellclair word travels fast, especially when it's about Trish Stratus" the girl explained. "By the way, I'm Amy but everyone calls me Lita"  
"I'm Mickie" Mickie said. "So…she's that popular, huh?"  
"Yup, you can't top Trish and her gang of ho's" Lita explained. "Everybody loves her and everybody wants to be her…except for us Losers, of course"  
But that's what Mickie wanted at Bellclair. She never was the most popular girl at her school and being around Trish and the Divas seemed to make her want it even more. "So where you from?"  
"North Carolina" Mickie said.

"Cool, I bet it's nothing like here…right?" Mickie shook her head. It DEFINETLY wasn't. "Well if you find the right people, you'll like it, if the divas don't get in your way"

"They can't be that bad" Mickie said.

"Shit" Lita laughed. "You are so naive…they made a freshman girl who worshiped and stalk them break down during an exam, yes they are that BAD"

Mickie felt nervousness take over her body again. She needed to be in the Divas she wanted it all, the power, the glory, the glamour.

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

THE HALLS

12:01 PM

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH

It was the beginning of the lunch hour and Stacy was leaving dance class. She always felt great after dance class; it gave her a rush and made her feel exhilarated.  
She pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She pressed speed dial #2 for Trish.

"Yeah babes?" Trish answered.

"Where you at?" Stacy asked walking past the gymnasium.

"Café" she said nonchalantly. "All I have is a sandwich for lunch and Cranberry juice" Trish was avid healthy eater. She made her own lunch for school because she found cafeteria food 'deadly with billions of calories' and eating out every day was horrible for one's body. 'Your body is your temple' she would always say 'Don't give it crap'. But she did indulge from time to time.

"Okay, I'll meet you there, then" Stacy said.

"Later"

Stacy trotted upstairs to the first floor near the café, she turned down the hall and saw her boyfriend Andrew, but he was not alone. Maria Kanellis was next to him giggling like she was watching the funniest movie she ever saw. _No…way. _

She also saw Candice glaring at them.  
"Stacy!" Candice yelled. Andrew looked up and saw her.

"Oh hey baby" he said.

"Hey" Stacy said walking up to him and Maria. "What's up?"

"Hi Stacy" Maria smiled. _Bitch stupid slut, _Stacy though as she pushed her way past her.

"Ow!" Maria exclaimed.

"I have to go Andrew, I'll talk to you later" She called over her shoulder.

Stacy and Candice walked into the café to meet Torrie and Trish who were sitting at the table in the corner. Bellclair's 'Café', sponsored by Panera Bread, was SENIORS ONLY. It was a privilege that all students waited for. They had better food and it had a cozy ambiance.  
"Hey!" Trish smiled placing down her bottle of Cranberry Juice. Stacy sat down in her seat quietly. Trish stared at her.

"Something wrong, Stace?"  
"Andrew" Candice said. Trish nodded. _It was always Andrew. _  
"What now?" Torrie asked.

"He was talking to Maria" Stacy answered.

"Airhead" Trish coughed, the divas laughed. Maria walked into the café looking around like some kind of lost puppy. She finally found her friends and sat down at the table with them. "Look at her"  
"I heard she got like triple digits on the SATs" Stacy said.  
"Are you serious? The lowest you can get is a six hundred" Trish asked trying not to burst into laughter.  
"Guess she got a six hundred" Candice said. "And that's for like…writing your name"  
"Ehmagawd" the all said in unison.

"If she could even spell her name" Stacy said in a harsh tone. Trish bit a piece of her BLT sandwich.

"Cand lets go that Broccoli and Cheddar soup is calling my name" Torrie said getting up. Candice followed Torrie to the line.

"Don't say it" Stacy said to Trish after Torrie and Candice went to go buy lunch.

"Say what?" Trish managed to get out through chewing.

"About Andrew"  
"I wasn't going to say anything" Trish said.

The divas where done eating and were gossiping when Andrew appeared in the Café. Trish rolled her eyes and returned to her cell phone. Torrie noticed and took out her mirror to play uninterested. Trish knew that in a matter of minutes he would do a BS apology and Stacy would accept it. _Boring. _Since when did Bellclair become some sick corny second rate soap opera?

Just as she predicted, Andrew came up to Stacy. "I don't want to talk to you" Stacy said quickly turning her head away.

"Baby please" Andrew said. Stacy remained silent . He looked at Trish. Trish knew that Andrew didn't like her because she always bitching about how he was a bad boyfriend, but Trish didn't give a shit. "Could you give me and Stace, a sec?"  
"Whatev" Trish shrugged. "Torr, Cand, I'm out"

Torrie and Candice got up with their trays. They threw their stuff in the trash and headed to the bathroom.

"Andy go away" Stay sighed as he sat down.  
"What you saw in the hall way wasn't anything"

"Right" Stacy said sarcastically.

"I mean it"  
"Okay, whatever you say"  
"Why are you acting weird?" he asked.

"Me? I'm not acting weird!" Stacy said upset.

"You know, you shouldn't always listen to what Trish has to say…"  
"What?"  
"I hear Trish all the time talking about how I'm not good enough for you and I know she doesn't like me" Andrew said.

"That's life" she muttered. "But what Trish said has NOTHING to do with us"  
"Yes she does"  
"I'm leaving, Andy. Later" Stacy said and she left the Café.

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

WOMEN'S LOUNGE –GIRLS BATHROOM

12:47 PM

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH

"See it told you!" Trish said in the bathroom. Bellclair's _Womens Lounge _as they liked to call it resembled the one at Nordstrom. With its elegant tiled floors, beautiful mirrors, gorgeous couches and armchairs and exquisite carpeting it became a haven for students. Trish sat down on the couch.

"Gawd" Candice said. "They need counseling" she stood in front of the mirror.

"I don't know why she puts herself through that" Torrie said going into a stall. Trish got up and stood next to Candice in front of the mirror.

"I look horrible" Trish pouted.

"No you don't, Ehmagawd" Candice said.

"I know" Trish laughed. "I see you trying to primp for a certain hot English AP teacher Mr-"  
"Hotty Mc Hot Hot" Torrie yelled from her stall. Trish and Candice cracked up with laughter. She flushed the toilet and came out. She went to wash her hands.

"Did you see him?" Candice asked.

"Given" Torrie said. She was now sitting on the couch sifting through her Marc Jacobs bag for her Altoids.

Just then Lita walked in. "Well, well, well look who it is" Candice said. Lita stared at Candice. If looks could kill Candice would be six feet under. Trish knew that word or Candice and Adam's little rendezvous had spread all over Bellclair's social scene so she knew that Lita would be mad. She glared at Candice.

"Lita do you work at a grocery store?" Trish asked.  
"What? No" Lita said.

"Then why are you checking her out?" Trish snorted. The Divas laughed and Trish smiled. Lita snarled at her.

"Owned" Torrie said tossing a couple of Altoids in her mouth.

"So know you can go and be all emo and sit in a corner all American reject" Trish said.

"Bitch" Lita said.

"Slut" Torrie said.

"A, B, conversation" Lita said.

"This is not Bellclair Jr. High" Torrie snapped.

"Quit talking shit Torrie and do something" Lita said with confidence.  
"I'd slap you but I heard SHIT splatters" Torrie said with a smile.

"Oooh, good one Tor" Trish giggled.  
"Owned" Candice chimed.

"Scared Wilson?" Lita asked.

"Of the fact that one of your implants might explode. Yeah" A smug smile appeared on Torrie's face.

"Fuck you, bitch" Lita snarled. Torrie took of one of her Jimmy Choo's and held it in her hand.

"Don't test me, slut I will do it" Torrie threatened.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP

"Oh well Saved by the Bell Lita, run along to your class" Trish announced loudly. Trish said a silent prayer thanking God because she knew that Torrie really didn't stand a chance against Lita who probably had a razor blade or a knife in her pocket. Lita slammed open the bathroom door and walked out. _Close call, Tor_.

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

PARKING LOT

2:51 PM

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH

"Football game, Saturday" Randy said. School was out and Trish and Stacy were in the parking lot waiting for Mickie…. unfortunately. Candice went straight home to get started on her AP English to impress Mr. Batista and Torrie left to a shoe sale at Bloomingdales.

"I know I'm going" Trish said leaning up against her Lexus. "Need a ride, Stace?"

"I cant I have work" she sighed.  
"Why do you work all of the time?" Trish asked.  
"Because…" she began. "Because I have to Trish"  
"Great, you're be cheering be on then?" Randy said. Trish froze for a moment and then turned her attention to her car keys. _Pay attention to the keys, _Trish she told herself. She started to fiddle with the Coach Keychain.

"Hell no Orton, I'm not your girl. That's why you have the Spirit Squad!" Trish said making sure to yell 'The SPIRIT SQUAD' the way they always did at games and pep rallies.

Stacy laughed, "They are insane"  
"Eww, I don't want those guys cheering for me" Randy said with a grimace. "I'd rather prefer you, Stratus in a little mini skirt jumping up and down for me" he said wrapping his arm around her. Trish blushed but turned her head so that he wouldn't see.

"Pass" Trish said moving away.

"Too bad" Stacy laughed. "Remember the pep rally at the end of the year R-K-O, R-K-O the new captain of football is R-K-O Whooooo!"  
"Don't remind me" Randy said shaking his head.

"I think Johnny has a crush on you, Orton, something's wrong with him" Trish said continuing to play with her car keys. Stacy glanced at her. _More like Trish has a crush on you. _

"Sick" Randy said. His cell phone rang. "Hello….Okay, I'm coming…" Trish looked at him. He shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Coach wants to see us all in the locker room, we have practice."  
"They're gonna need practice with you as captain" Trish said with a laugh.  
"What does THAT mean?" he asked.

"Kyle was a great captain" Trish said defensively talking about last year's captain, Kyle Martin.

"And a hottie" Stacy squealed. Stacy was right; Kyle was even asked to be a model and do a photo shoot for Abercrombie but turned down the photo shoot because it interfered with the big homecoming game.

How humble…

"Well, see you guys on Saturday and tell Mickie to come too" he said walking away. A record scratched in Trish's head. Mickie? Bring Mickie? She looked at Stacy who had the same look on her face. Oh…hell…no. Not on Stratus territory.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING. MUAHZZZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE STRATUS ESTATE**

THE KITCHEN

7:26 PM

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH

Trish and Mickie were in the kitchen unloading the dishes out of the dishwasher after dinner. Trish didn't know why Mommy never got a housekeeper but her mother always told her the same thing. _You are spoiled enough my dear, blah, blah, blah. _

"So…" Trish said twirling a strand of blond hair around her finger. "What do you think of Bellclair?"  
"It's okay" Mickie nodded placing a glass in the cupboard.

"Meet any people you like, other than us, of course" Trish smiled. Mickie shrugged. "You can tell me Mick" _She's trying to be friendly to me; we're going to be practically living together. Tell her, _Mickie told her self.

"Randy's nice" Mickie grinned.

_Bitch, _Trish thought. She almost dropped the Vera Wang Wedgwood plate she was trying to place in the cupboard.

"Oh…so you like Randy?" Trish asked. She sat down on one of the stools by the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know" Mickie said closing the dishwasher. _Bitch please, _Trish thought rolling her eyes. "I really don't know him"  
"It's okay if you like him, Mick" Trish said coaxingly.

"I'm not sure yet"  
"He's a hot guy, lots of girls like him" Trish commented. "But I don't…anymore"

Mickie turned around.

"You d…don't?" Mickie blurted. Trish shook her head.

"Not now"  
"But I thought Candice said-"  
"Candice thinks we're still in junior year, when I LIKED him, LIKED, Mickie, past tense" Trish explained. Mickie nodded her head. _She doesn't anymore so she wouldn't mind now, right? _Mickie asked herself. "Unless…." Trish sighed.

"Unless what?"  
"Is he hitting on you? I knew it, typical, he always hits on the new girl" Trish rambled.

"No he didn't" Mickie said. She sat down on the stool next to Trish. "He was really sweet to me"  
"Oh…" Trish observed her French-manicured nails. "Well then…"  
"Trish!" her mother called.

"Yeah?" Trish yelled.

"Where are you?"  
"Kitchen!" Trish screamed.

"What?" Rachel yelled.

"KITCHEN!" Trish hollered. "Shit"

"Trish, where?" she said and then stopped as she entered the kitchen. "There you are dah-ling" Rachel's blond hair was in a messy bun and she wore a white silk robe with slippers.  
"Yeah moth-er" Trish rolled her eyes. _How many fucking times did I say where I was? _

"Mickie, I don't know if I told you this before but no shoes in the house it-"  
"Scuffs the floor and tracks dirt" Trish finished for her mother with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry" Mickie said taking off her flip flops and holding them in her hands.

"It's perfectly fine, dear" Rachel said smiling. "Trish, dah-ling?"  
"Yes, Mommy?" Trish said not looking up from the marble counter.

"Did you make sure that Mickie enjoyed her first day?" Rachel questioned her daughter. She looked up at her mom.

"Of course, Mother" Trish smiled. Rachel surveyed her daughter with her hazel eyes.

"Alright" Rachel said coolly. "Daddy's in his office Trish, you might want to say bye before he leaves on his business trip to Paris"  
"Daddy's going to Paris?" Trish asked. Her mother nodded. _When was anyone going to tell me? _

"I Tivo'd Oprah so I will be in my room" she said leaving the kitchen.

"Ciao, Ma" Trish said sadly. After her mother left Trish opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Dasani water. "I'm going to watch TV"

After Trish slammed her bedroom door she logged onto her Instant Messenger. All of the Divas where on.

DIRTY BLONDE: Hey Trishy

It was Torrie. With a yawn Trish IM'd her best friend.

STRATUSFACTION: Guess wut?

DIRTY BLONDE: Wait, Cand & Stace r on…wait

Torrie opened a conference.

PLAYBOY BUNNY: Sup?  
I GOT LEGS: Hey :-)

Trish snorted. Stacy was always so cheesy on IM.

DIRTY BLONDE: Got gossip points, Trish?

STRATUSFACTION: U kno it

IGOTLEGS: Mickie?  
STRATUSFACTION: Yep, she likes RKO

DIRTYBLONDE: She'll never get him

PLAYBOY BUNNY: LMAO

STRATUSFACTION: But RKO wanted me 2 tell her about the football game

DIRTYBLONDE: WTF?

STRATUSFACTION: I asked her if she liked him & she wuz BSing saying that she doesn't know him

IGOTLEGS: denial

STRATUSFACTION: But something happened wit RKO 2day….

IGOTLEGS: True….

STRATUSFACTION: thinking….

Trish looked at her clock. She wanted to talk to Daddy before she went to bed. Plus she was exhausted from the first day.

STRATUSFACTION: TTYL, DIVAS GOT TO THINK ABOUT MICKIE, LUV , 3

IGOTLEGS: BUH-BYE BABES

PLAYBOY BUNNY: LUV YA

DIRTY BLOND: 3 U, TRISH GOODNIITE

Before Trish went to bed she had to do her State of the Union.

_**  
THE CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**_

**IN **

SENIOR YEAR

THE CAFÉ

THE DIVAS

**OUT**

ANYTHING ELSE…

CAFETERIA

MICKIE JAMES

**THE STRATUS ESTATE**

TRISH'S BEDROOM

6:02 PM

SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 9TH

Trish watched herself in the mirror on Saturday afternoon. _You look great, _she told herself and she hoped that Randy thought so too. She ran her hand through her blond hair as she observed her outfit closely. She cocked her head to the side because she found it the most effective way to see how she looked. Her cashmere crop sweater vest looked nice with her seven jeans, camisole, and knee-length stiletto boots.  
She looked at the time. The football game was starting at seven and Trish needed to be front and center. It took Trish a solid three hours to get ready. The first two were spend at the salon with Frederick, her stylist. The last hour was spent to get her outfit and makeup perfect. Trish rummaged through her whole walk in closet that morning only to realize that she didn't like anything she had. She ended up making a quick run to Neiman Marcus instead.

"Mickie's here" her mother announced over the intercom. Trish rolled her eyes at the white intercom box that was mounted on her baby blue painted walls. She put on some of her Tiffany & Co perfume before she grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag and headed out the door.

"When will you be home, dah-ling?" Rachel asked her daughter as she entered the living room. She was wearing a Nicole Miller Double Strap Seamed Dress with Via Spiga pumps, and a Marc by Marc Jacobs clutch. Her hair was down in loose curls.  
"Later" Trish said.

"I hope those shoes are new" her mother said.

"Yeah, ma. I wouldn't wear dirty shoes in your house" she rolled her eyes.  
"Dah-ling, I wish you could come to the gala with your father and me" her mom said pouting.

"You knew I was going to the football game Mom"  
"I know dah-ling" she sighed. "But you have time, you can-"

"No Mom!" Trish said. "I promised a friend…" A Hot one too. "That I would be there, you always told me to 'honor my engagements' don't be a hypocrite Mother" Trish said making air-quotes over 'honor my engagements'.

"What's going on?" Trish's father said coming into the living room. He was dressed in an Armani tux and Trish thought her father looked dashing…Cary Grant-like.

"Nothing much daddy" she smiled hugging her father.

"I wanted Trish to come to the gala with us" her mother explained.

"Daddy I told you about the football game…the first game of the season"  
"Well Rach, it is the first game" her father said.

"Thank you Daddy!" Trish smiled.

"Clark, don't-" her mother fumed.

"Have fun at the game princess"  
"I will Daddy" Trish said over her shoulder as she left.

Trish pulled off keeping her eye on the time. Her cell phone rang to the tune of Cascada's 'Everytime we touch'.

"Yeah" she answered holding the phone with her right hand while trying to steer with the left.

"You're coming, right Stratus?" it was Randy. Trish's stomach turned. Thank God she stopped at a red light or she would have ran into the parked Toyota Camry.

"On my way as we speak" she said.  
"Mickie too?"  
"Why?" Trish asked defensively. "She your next conquest Orton?"

It was Randy. Mickie straightened up in her seat to get a better listen. Mickie envied the fact that Randy liked Trish.

"Just asking" he said trying to fake an 'I don't care' tone. Trish sucked her teeth loudly. "Jealous, Stratus?"  
"Never, its whatever floats your boat honey"  
"You can float my boat any day" _God, it's so tempting, _Trish thought.

"Whatev" she said. "Good luck Orton, you're gonna need it"  
"Thanks babe" A smile tugged at Trish's mouth. She was so thankful that Randy couldn't see her because she was blushing so hard. She snapped her phone shut and tossed it on her lap.

"Was that Randy?" Mickie questioned while looking out the window. Trish threw her a side-glance. _I thought you didn't like him, _Trish thought.

"Yeah" Trish said.

"Oh" Mickie said trying to fake disinterest. Mickie could not wait to see Randy at the game. If they won she would jump up and down and give Randy a hug and tell him congratulations. And maybe they would hang out after the game.

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

FOOTBALL STADIUM

6:27 PM

SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 9TH

Trish pulled up to the field smiling snugly because not too many people were there…yet. It was oddly warm for a September evening. 80 degrees to be exact. Which made Trish mad because Randy wouldn't give her his varsity jacket if she complained that it was cold.  
"What up Divas!" she smiled walking up to Torrie and Candice who were sitting on the first row of bleachers right on the fifty-yard line. Stacy was the only diva who knew all about football. Torrie, Candice and Trish only knew about touchdown and the hottest NFL players.

"Hi" they said in unison. Mickie plopped down next to Trish on the bleachers.

"I heart those BCBG sandals, Torr" Trish said.

"Picked them up on Thursday after school"  
"Ehmagawd Trish, you look hawt" Candice said.  
"There's an after party tonight" Torrie said fiddling with her crystal encrusted dangling earring.

"Shut up" Trish said.

"John told me"  
"Ehmagawd, I'm soooo there" Trish said. Mickie cleared her throat. _God damn, _she almost forgot about Mickie Mouse. Trish bit her glossy lip as she turned to Mickie. "You don't have a curfew, right?"

"I can call my Mom" Mickie said. Trish nodded turning away.

"I miss Stace" Torrie sighed.

"Me too" Trish said taking out her cell phone to text message her best friend. She knew that Stacy was working her shift at The Blue Moon Diner wearing that ugly sixties looking outfit. The poor thing.

"Ehmagawd, he's here!" Candice squealed her stiletto heels tapped on the ground.

"Who?" Torrie asked gazing at herself in her compact mirror.

"Dave" Candice smiled standing up.

"Dave Clarkson?" Trish raised an eyebrow. "I thought after his parents divorce settlement he would spend six months in South Beach and then six months here"  
"No, Dave Batista" Candice said smoothing down her outfit. He was down on the field with the rest of the teachers. "Gimme your mirror, Tor" Candice snatched it out of her hand.

"Damn, wait for a response, puh-lease" Torrie said with an eye-roll.

"Sorry" Candice said running her hands through her hair. "He's is so hawt"

"Uh Cand, can you say statutory rape?" Torrie asked crossing her legs. Trish held back a snort.

"He's twenty two" Candice said now applying lip gloss. "And when I turn eighteen-"  
"Next year" Trish pointed out.

"Whatev" Candice shrugged. "In _January_"  
"Cand, you can get him into a lot of trouble" Torrie said. And Torrie knew, her father was a successful attorney.

"Not if anyone doesn't say anything" Candice said snapping Torrie's compact shut. She glared at her friends.

"We wouldn't do that, Cand" Trish said. Candice folded her arms.

"I know YOU wouldn't" she said. "But…" she looked at Mickie. "You SWEAR you won't say anything?"  
"Swear" Mickie said raising her left hand.

"Okay, how do I look"  
"You just looked at yourself in the mirror for like five minutes" Mickie mumbled. Candice shot her a look.

"DIVAS, how do I look?" Candice rephrased her question.

"Hot" Trish said looking out on the field at the Spirit Squad, who were stretching.

"Ah-dorable" Torrie added.

"Good" she rolled her shoulders back and turned around. "Now watch me work" Candice raised her hand in the air and started to do her famous Go-Daddy dance.

"Woooo! Yeah baby!" some guys from the top of the bleachers yelled. "You're hot!" Candice continued, now causing a riot with the guys. She knew that he noticed now. She stopped and looked at the field where he was staring. Candice gave him a flirty wave and returned to seat.

"He's mine" Candice said with a smile.

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

FOOTBALL STADIUM

8:06 PM

SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 9TH

The game was in the second quarter and Bellclair had Delbartion prep 7-0.

"Delbarton has got some hotties" Torrie laughed.

"Trish you checking out-OW!" Candice began but Trish pushed Torrie into Candice. Trish dug for her cell phone in her purse. She took it and flipped it open signaling Torrie and Candice to take out their cell phones.

NEW MESSAGE FORM: Trishy

I told Mickie that I dont like RKO bcuz I want 2 find out if she likes him so dont say anything!  
"Got it" Torrie said closing her cell phone. Mickie looked at the Divas, something was up.

"Kay" Candice said.

The game was continuing and it was going to be half time in a few minutes. Trish yawned and looked at Mickie who seemed to be really into the game. _Or maybe she's just into Randy._  
The crowd on Bellclair's side was cheering after they scored another touchdown right before the halftime buzzer. Trish, Torrie, and Candice were jumping up and down and screaming. They looked back down to the field and saw Randy and his teammates walking off the field. Torrie blew a kiss to John, who waved back and Randy waved at Trish. Trish waved and then saw Mickie next to her also waving at Randy. Trish rolled her eyes. _I hope she knows that he was waving to me, _Trish thought sitting down on the bleachers. She crossed her legs and a pensive look took over her face. _He was waving to me…right? _

"Ugh, why don't you and John hook up already and be a couple" Candice said as she and Torrie sat down. Trish fiddled with her Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet as she stared into space.

"We might as well already be a couple, we've been dating since July" Torrie sighed.

"I'm going to get a funnel cake at the concession stand" Trish said suddenly getting up. Trish trudged down the bleachers to the concession stand. She turned the corner and Maria Kanellis bumped into her. Maria ended up spilling her cherry slushy on herself.

"Ugh! Watch were you're going dumb ass!" Trish spat.

"Oh my god! My clothes" Maria wailed, her eyes wide.  
"Puh-lease, they probably cost next to nothing at Sears" Trish said. Maria's mouth hung open in shock. "And stay away from Andrew, that's Stacy's BF" Trish warned as she stomped off.  
"What can I get ya, Trish?" a senior Trish remembered being in her Algebra class back in freshman year asked. _Hmmm…_Trish thought _kinda looks like Colin Farrell._ _I think he plays basketball but what's his name? Jake? John? Josh? _

"Funnel Cake. Small"  
"Coming up babe…"

"Thanks" Trish smiled. Trish placed her hands on her hips as she waited for her funnel cake.

"Hey Trish" she heard someone say. She recognized the voice and froze. _Chris,_ she sighed. She turned and found her self face to face with her ex-boyfriend Chris Jericho who she cheated on with his friend Christian.

"Chris!" Trish said trying to sound excited. "Long time no see, hun"  
"Saw you in Calculus yesterday but before I could say anything you left when the bell rang" Chris said.

"Yeah..well, you know I don't like math" Trish smiled. She started to fiddle again with her charm bracelet a sure fire sign that she was uncomfortable. Chris noticed.

"Had a good summer?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" she asked.  
"Yeah" Then there was silence. _Shit. _Trish thought. It was Chris, her ex-Chris, her 'honey pie' as she used to call him. The guy she loved …in junior year. But apparently Trish didn't love him enough because she started to hang out with Christian…a lot. Soon Chris got boring and Trish decided to ditch him like she did to last year's Burberry bag. So he caught her making out with Christian in the hallway one day after school and that was it. But Trish knew that Chris had someone else, namely, Stephanie McMahon whom he still had something for. So Trish thought they were even.

"How's Stephanie?" she asked.  
"Fine"  
"Trish, you're funnel cake is ready" Colin Farrell guy said.

"Thanks" she picked it up off of the counter. "So it was nice talking to ya, Chris"  
"Yeah" he nodded. Even though the lovely Miss Stratus cheated on him with his best friend he couldn't help but still have something for her. "Maybe we could go to Starbucks and talk a little"  
"Sure" Trish nodded. "Bye"

**AND THERES UR CHAP. CANDICE WANTS DAVE. MICKIE WANTS RANDY. TRISH WANTS RANDY. TORRIE WANTS JOHN. UGH, IT'S ALL VERY COMPLICATED YOU SEE. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING. MUAHZZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

PARKING LOT

10:12 PM

SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 9TH

Bellclair won the game. Most of the seniors were heading to the parking lot to get to the after game party.

"What an ah-mazing game" Trish said.

"Randy played really great" Mickie commented. Trish gave Mickie a glance over. Was she trying to steal her man? WTF.

"This after party is going to be sick" Torrie said flipping open her pink Motorola RAZR. She began texting.

"Tell me about it" Trish said fishing her car keys out of her purse. She was going to hook up with Randy tonight if it was the last thing she did. It only made sense. Date the captain of the football team, be homecoming and prom queen and rule the school as usual. They were destined for each other since they entered Bellclair. Every school had their perfect couple and Trish and Randy would be it.

"Whoa, where's Cand?" Torrie asked looking around.

"Let me guess" Trish said placing her hand on her hip.

Torrie sighed as they approached her white BMW X3. "Oh gawd, that girl" Torrie was not happy with what Candice was trying to do but who was she to try to stop her. She pressed one of the buttons on her key to unlock her car. "Following me to John's?" she opened her car door and turned to Trish.

"No, go head see you there" Trish shrugged.

"Kay babes" Torrie waved.

Trish and Mickie continued off to Trish's car. They sat in silence for a second while Trish fixed her lip gloss in her visor mirror.

"You don't have a curfew, right?" Trish asked with her mascara wand in hand.

"I talked to my mom she said as long as with you I was okay" Mickie said now digging in her purse for her chap stick.

Okay, lame. Seniors shouldn't have to ask their mommy if they can hang out, Trish thought. "Ugh, why do you need to ask permission from the _parentals_?"

"My mom is strict"

"Whatevs I just do what I want as long as I'm home at a decent hour…my parents don't need to know when I come home" Trish sighed closing her tube of mascara. "KK, lets do this" She turned the key in the ignition and pulled off. Mickie sat silently thinking about the after party and what it would be like. Just being at Bellclair was like living in the reality show Laguna Beach, she wanted to fit in so badly.

And she wanted Randy too.

Mickie planned on getting to score some 'personal time' with Randy before the night was over. Trish didn't want him so she was sure that it was okay.

"So Mick, lookin to hook up with anyone tonight?" Trish asked her eyes fixated on the road. Randy, Mickie thought.

"Well I don't really know anybody" Mickie said.

"True-ness" Trish replied calmly. "Let me give you the scoop on after parties, sketchy ass guys try to score with chicks so they can spread it at school on Monday. After parties are Bellclair's equivalent of the parties that go on after the VMAs…rumors go on like crazy about the parties and its all about what you're wearing, what you do and who you're with"

"Wow" Mickie replied softly.

"Nothing like that in Carolina, right?" Trish asked with a smirk. Mickie shook her head. "Yeah" she signed. "Welcome to Jersey …But yea just be careful tonight everything you do will be seen by someone and that someone will talk and the whole school will know or you'll end up on myspace"

Mickie bit her nails nervously know she didn't know what to expect now. Everything the students of Bellclair Academy did was so intimidating they lived like celebrities in their town.

"It's usually very chill, people drink, dance, talk, same old spiel" Trish muttered turning up the Jack's Mannequin song that came on. Mickie's stomach began to feel weird how was she going to do this, she wasn't even prepared. "Here we are and shit parking's fucked already" Trish turned up the circular driveway of the Cena home.

"Where's John's parents?" Mickie asked.

"Vegas" Trish replied putting the car into park. She unbuckled her seat belt and took her key out of the ignition. She observed herself in the mirror once again to see if she looked fabulous. And of course she did. With a approving nod she was ready. She opened her car door, let the senior year festivities begin. "Here we go"

-----

"Hello stranger" Candice said behind Mr. Batista. She ditched her friends long ago when she saw him walking to his car after the game. He turned and looked at her.

He spun around and admired the lovely Ms. Michelle. "Good night Candice" he said.

"How are you Dave?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"I would prefer it if you'd call me Mr. Batista" he said.

She pouted sexily. "But we're out of school"

"Still I am your teacher"

And your point is????

"Only during school hours" Candice pointed out.

"True…"

Candice began to shiver it had gotten chilly outside and she strategically "left" her coat in her car. "So…Dave what are you doing now?"

"Oh I don't know probably go home-"

"To your girlfiend?" she asked boldly. He laughed in a way that made Candice realize how hot he was. God, when that man smiles, she thought staring at him.

"No there's no girlfriend, Candice, why?" he question raising an eyebrow.

Candice lowered her eye lashes. "Oh no reason"

"And where are you going to your football player boyfriend's house to hang out?" he asked.

"Ugh, whatevs" Candice shrugged. "I'm so over school"

"Really?" She nodded.

"I'm ready for college, seriously…" she mentioned. "People often think I'm in college"

"I can see where they get that, you are more mature than the other students"  
Candice began to blush she silently thanked god that it was dark outside so that he couldn't see her face. "Why thank you"

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until they reached his car; a Ford Explorer. _Ewww, _Candice thought. She figured that she could deal with it, it wasn't THAT bad. Hey at least he HAD a car.

"Here's my car" he said.

"Yeah" Candice smiled seductively. _I hope I look good in the moonlight—wait—I KNOW I look good in the moonlight. _

"Do you have a ride home?" He asked. _Yeah, _Candice thought sadly. Or did she?

"Oh no!" she said shocked. She placed her manicured hand along her cheek.

Such a good actress, she thought, those years of acting classes Daddy paid for were now coming in handy.

"Trish was my ride but she left" she sighed loudly.

"I could give you a ride home" he said. Candice was beaming now. She knew she always got what she wanted. 

"Really? thank you so much" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck making sure to press her chest into his. He opened the passenger side door for her and she got in. _Shit, my car, _she thought as she buckled her seat belt. She decided that she would have Trish or Torrie take her back to the school parking lot so she could get her car in the morning.

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Candice shifted in her seat with excitement. She felt so awesome at that moment like in a movie with the girl who's seeing an older man. It was territory she never ventured into before.

Okay…Candice said to herself…say something. So instead of saving something she sighed that sounded more like a sexual moan.

"You know Candice I know all about girls like you" he finally spoke. Candice raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked. "Make a left"

"Yeah, I know all about your games" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

Oh shit.

Candice blinked. "Game?"

"You and your friends most popular girls in school I see it, you girls think you can get everything you want because you prance around in an expensive mini skirt and stilettos and Daddy gets you whatever you ask for"

Well duh.

Candice gulped. So what was his point? Maybe he didn't like that. He did seem like a down to earth humble kind of guy and here she was some spoiled brat. But she so wasn't going to compromise herself for…a guy. "Well" she sighed brushing a dark curl of hair behind her ear. "I know what I want and I always get it"

He nodded while chuckling Candice wrinkled her nose taken aback. WTF is he laughing at? Am I that funny? "Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered defensively. "And make a right at the next light, third house to the right"

"Well Candice I already know what you want" _Good, _she smiled. "And you think I can be played into your little game"

"Dave there is no game" she spoke suddenly.

"Psssh, right, I told you I know all about girls like you" He pulled up her driveway. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to him.

"There is no game and I don't know what you're talking about" she said.

He laughed again and she couldn't stop staring at him. What was his deal? Any guy at Bellclair would have pretty much been hooking up with her in the car at this time. Why was he being so difficult? He placed a hand on her shoulder and she tensed up staring into his brown eyes.

"Candice?"

"Yeah" she said in almost a whisper.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked. Okay, now it sounded like a movie. She fluttered her eye lashes.

"Maybe" she said. He took his hand off her shoulder.

Damn it.

He unlocked the car doors. "Cant have me" he said. Candice froze confused about what just happened. Did he just???? Did HE just??? Oh no he didn't.

Oh yes he so totally did.

"Are you sure about that?" she countered. A smirk appeared on his face and without a word Candice opened the door and jumped out of his car.

There's nothing that a girl wants more than something she CANT have and Dave didn't know what he was in for now.

---

Mickie sighed as she followed Trish into John's house.

"Miss Stratus!!!" a guy wearing a Yankees cap yelled. Trish gave him a flirty wave.

"Sup Josh?" she asked snapping her Motorola razr shut after responding to Torries text message.

Torrie: Starbuks run can I get ya sumtin?

Trish: decaf white choc mocha late, thanks babe

"Chillin chillin,"

"Tell me, how is it out there?"

"Awesome, dude you gotta check it out" Josh said shoving his hands in his pocket.  
"Are you leaving?" Trish asked observing the car keys in Josh's hand. She remembered Josh's car was an Escalade that he got in junior year before anyone else could drive.

"Beer run" he chuckled. "Seriously gotta book"

Trish raised her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Already?"

"Yep" he said giving her a quick hug. "We'll hang when I get back"

"Kay" she said walking away.

Mickie followed Trish downstairs to the huge basement that was already filled with people. Mickie could see patio doors that led to a massive swimming pool outside that was surrounded by even more Bellclair students. She got nervous.

Look at all of these people, she thought.

"Oh my god, heyyy trish!!!" some girl squealed giving Trish a huge hug. She was obviously on red bull or already drunk. "You look so hot, your hair is perfect, oh my god"

"Oh my god, sit your ass down Kelly" Trish said pushing her away.

Mickie followed Trish as she moved her way through the crowd Trish said casual hey's to everyone that yelled her name. They finally made it to be bar where John was getting a drink.

"Johnny!!" she yelled over the music that had switched to Nelly Furtado's "Promiscuous".

"Hey babe" he smiled hugging her.

"Ah-mazing party" she commented.

"Thanks for coming" he said. Trish nodded. Where's Randy? She thought as she tapped her French manicured nails on the counter of the bar.

"Hey," John said looking at Mickie. "You're that new girl"  
No I'm Mickie, she thought offended. People didn't even bother to learn her name.

"This is Mickie" Trish said in a dull tone waving her hand towards Mickie.

"Hi" Mickie said.

John smiled that perfect smile again. "Hey welcome to my party" Mickie told him thanks. Trish scanned the crowd in the room again for any sign of Randy. "Trish..Trish…Trish!"  
"Sup?" Trish said finally turning her attention back to John.  
"Save me a dance later, sexy?"  
"Sure yeah" she smiled. Then she finally saw him outside talking to some airhead in Ugg boots. It's fucking September, who wears Uggs in September? She doesn't have shit on me, Trish thought flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Follow me" she muttered to Mickie.

Trish made her way outside and began flirting it up with half of Bellclair's football team. Then Torrie showed up and the both of them we're doing what they did best…rule the school. Mickie grew bored and sat down alone on one of John's patio chairs. This sucks, she thought sitting observing teenage royalty enjoy themselves. She wished she was back home with her friends. Here in Bellclair New Jersey everything was too perfect. Perfect homes, perfect parents, perfect children who drove perfect cars and looked perfect.

But how could Mickie fit in with all this… "perfectness"?

"Hey you" a male voice said behind her. Why bother turning around? She thought. She figured the guy wasn't even talking to her so she just pulled out her old cell phone to text one of her friends from back home. "Mickie" the voice said tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with Bellclair's most popular guy, Randy Keith Orton. She felt her heart rate go from zero to sixty in a second.

Oh shit.

"H..Hi" Mickie said.  
"Can I sit with you?" Mickie asked. OMFG, Mickie thought. She glanced over to Trish who stood next to Torrie who stood on John's patio flirting with guys.  
"Yeah sure"  
He sat down next to Mickie. God, he smells good. "How are you?"

"Good" Mickie nodded. "You?"

"Tired so so tired" he sighed. "But I am good"

Should I compliment him? Mickie thought as they sat in silence. Randy sipped at his cup of what Mickie guessed was beer. Go ahead, say something! She scolded herself. "You played great tonight"

"Hey thanks" he said. They drifted into more silence. "You like Bellclair so far?"

"It's okay," Mickie began. "It's um…different"

"Yeah I feel you" Mickie looked up confused. "My fam moved here from Missouri when I was six and it was very different. I love it here but it does get very lame…I mean everybody knows everyone we've been together since elementary school …it's actually crazy how long we've known each other…but its very chill here"

Wow, Mickie thought, they've known each other THAT long. Mickie continued to play with her cell phone.

"Even though I was little when I moved…yeah I do I still do" he admitted. "But you make new friends, make a new life for yourself I guess its chill here and people here are awesome" Mickie nodded. He did have a point. She was never miss popularity at her old school in fact, she only had a few friends but she had a new opportunity to finally be who she wanted to be and the DIVAS could do that for her. "You live at Trish's right?"

"Yeah" Mickie said. "Her mom and my mom were best friends growing up." Truth was Mickie's and Trish's mom were BFFs. Both from wealthy families, trouble was during college Mickie's mom headed down the wrong path which involved drinking, and a bad addiction to drugs and basically dropping out of school to move in with some guy who was going to be the next huge lead singer of some rock band that was going to be like the next Aerosmith AKA Mickie's dad. Mickie's grandparents disowned her mother, she was dead to them because she turned her back on all the good 'breeding' they gave her.

"That your phone?" he asked. Mickie nodded. He took it out of her hand and started putting his number in it. "If you ever want to talk" Mickie smiled. Randy was such a good guy.

You know that feeling? When you can feel someone is watching you well Mickie had that feeling at the very instant. Trish was staring at them she knew it.

"Omg, are you kidding me I so didn't know that" Trish asked Chris Masters. Chris was a hottie and played tight end for Bellclair's football team. He was talking about the new scandal of the school that happened last weekend at Chris's summer house down the famous 'Jersey Shore" or for Jersey kids 'Down the shore'. Apparently, Victoria got so trashed that night that she ended up blowing Johnny Nitro under the boardwalk in Belmar.

What a slut.

"Yeah Carlito actually took pics with his phone" he laughed. "Why weren't you staying at your shore house that weekend?" Chris asked.

"I was back to school shopping" Trish answered and it was true Trish had spent Saturday in New York City cruising Madison Avenue with Candice for a new 'senior year' wardrobe all her 'junior year' clothes went down the Salvation Army. See, Trish was a good person, she gave to charity. "But hey next weekend some-"

"Ehmagawd" Torrie whispered shaking Trish. Trish looked at her best friend like she was crazy. " 'Scuse me Chris" she said. Chris nodded and walked away.

"What?" Trish questioned, worried that something bad happened.

"Look!" she pointed across John's backyard. Trish turned quickly and saw Randy sitting on a lounge chair with Mickie.

Oh fuck no.

"What the fuck?" Trish said loudly. People around them grew silent wondering what was wrong with Trish. She and Torrie looked at each other. That look they had was deadly. It meant that their was plotting going on between these two blondes.

"Everything okay?" someone asked. Trish ignored their comments. It wasn't between them and her, it was between Mickie and her.

"Who does she think she is?" Torrie asked taking another sip from her Starbuck's cup. Trish couldn't form words in her mouth right now, she was too busy thinking about ways to kick Mickie's country ass. "She's been here what? A week?"

Trish tried to stay as calm as she possibly could. Trish was first and foremost a lady and as much as she wanted to put her stiletto heel to the throat of Mickie she didn't want to go to jail either. No, as much as Trish wanted to resort to violence she couldn't. But Trish's mind was always running and she knew exactly what she was going to do.

Trish turned bitterly and stomped off John's patio towards Mickie and Randy's little rendezvous. "She doesn't know who she's fucking with"

**Its about to be a what? Girl fight! Please please please review. Thankies 3**


	6. Chapter 6

JOHN'S HOUSE  
11:34 PM  
SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 9TH

Trish marched down John's backyard lawn towards Randy and Mickie who were seated together on a patio chair. What the fuck is this? She thought digging in her Marc Jacobs purse for her cell phone.  
Mickie was enjoying her time with Randy, he was a really sweet and fun guy to talk to and he was already making her transition into Bellclair easier.

"Excuse me" a icy voice that Mickie recognized said behind her.

They both turned to see Trish standing right behind them still looking as perfect as ever. Why is she here? Mickie thought.

"Hey Trish" Mickie said trying to sound happy that she was there.

"Hey babe" Randy said. "I was talking to Mickie, what's up?"  
"Hello Orton" she said staring at Mickie. "You played well tonight"  
"Thanks, how's about a congratulatory hook up session?" he asked with his trademark smirk. So tempting, Trish gave him her best smile.

"How's about never"  
"Feisty" he commented with a grin.  
"Turns you on" Trish countered. Randy looked at Trish and licked his lips which made Trish want to jump on him and make out with him there and then. Mickie was growing uncomfortable at the little erotic exchange going on between Randy and Trish. She was mad that Trish had to come and ruin all the fun in the first place. Damn it. And Trish said she was over Randy so why was she trying to break up their little chat? Maybe Trish was a bitch like people said she was.

"Mickie" Trish said now looking back at Mickie. "The parentals want us home asap" So Trish lied, but it was the only way she could get Mickie away from Randy. And she would go home and then go back out later anyway. Mickie couldn't see the garage from the guest house so no problem. She faked a sigh. Those acting classes Daddy paid for definitely came in handy. Mickie looked down disappointed. She wanted to spend more time with Randy. But she would see him in school they had three classes together AP Calc, Gym, and Economics.

"Oh…" Mickie said disappointed. "Well" she turned to Randy. "Nice talking to you". She got up and stood next to Trish who was texting.

"Later Orton" Trish said walking away. Mickie followed behind her.  
"I thought your parents didn't care how late we stayed out?" Mickie asked Trish.  
"They want me to do college shit tomorrow" Trish muttered. It was half true even though Trish made sure to get most of her college stuff done over the summer.  
Mickie remembered that she too had to start the grueling application process for college. "Oh….yeah college" she sighed.  
Trish weaved through the crowd of people now dancing to Cassie's 'Me and U' and found Torrie grinding up against John. Trish gave her a wave.

"Huh?!" she yelled over the music.

Trish yelled back. "Leaving, love ya" Torrie stopped dancing.

"Why?"  
"Text me!" Trish shouted pretending not to hear Torrie.  
"Wait no, Trish you can't leave" John said over Torrie's shoulder. Duh, I'll be back in under an hour, she thought.  
"Sorry" she shrugged waving.

---

Trish and Mickie were driving in silence. Trish was humming the words to a Dashboard Confessional song while Mickie sat staring up at the night sky. She actually had a good time for the first time since she had moved. There was something about Randy, besides the fact that he was insanely good looking. He was so sincere and sweet. And for once he didn't call her "the new girl living in Trish's guest house" like everyone else did. He saw her for herself and nothing else and that was refreshing.

Trish pursed her lips as she stopped at a red light. She ran her hand through her hair as she kept the other running back and forth over the steering wheel. Who the hell did Mickie think she was swooping into Bellclair and cozying up to Randy?

This is such bullshit, Trish thought as she pulled off. First she comes into MY house well….guest house and now she tries to steal my man? I so don't think so.

"So…you were talking to Randy" Trish said.

"Yeah" Mickie said. "He's so nice"

"And what's going on with you too?" Trish asked.

Mickie shook her head. "Oh nothing we don't even really know each other"

"Sitting close together like the two of you were, Mickie" Trish asked raising an eyebrow. Mickie lowered her head to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Whatev" Trish said. "Do you like him?"  
"Ummmm"  
"It's a simple question Mick, not the damn SATs"  
"Well he's a nice guy" Mickie said shrugging.

"All guys are nice approximately forty percent of the time the other sixty percent of the time they're retards" Trish said.  
"And he's really sweet" Mickie said.

"And he has those gorgeous baby blue eyes you just get lost in" Trish added and then wished that she didn't say that.  
"That too" Mickie said.  
"Everyone knows that Randy's hot, okay? Even I do" Trish rambled. "But if you want him I could put a word in for ya"  
"Really?" Mickie asked quickly. That bitch does like him! Trish thought, she felt her blood boil.  
"Yes…I could" returning her gaze to the road. She turned up the Jack's Mannequin song and started to think.  
"Thanks Trish" Mickie happily sank back into her seat. See…she told herself. Trish was nice, she wanted to help her and maybe she wanted to be her friend too.

STARBUCKS  
11:26 PM  
SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 10TH

"Where's Mickie mouse?" Candice asked as they sat in starbucks on Sunday morning.

"Dunno don't care" Trish shrugged toying with her Gucci sunglasses. "That bitch last night….just ugh!"  
"You think you had a bad night" Stacy said reaching for a napkin.

"What happened Stace?" Trish, Torrie, and Candice asked in unison.

"Jinx!" Torrie shouted.

"Its not third grade Torr" Candice said.

"Wish I was in third grade maybe then I wouldn't be so stressed with college stuff" Stacy sighed.

"Why didn't you hire a college counselor like we did?" Trish asked. Stacy shrugged. Truth was Stacy's family didn't have the money to hire one. Stacy came from a working class family, which the Divas didn't know because Stacy was too ashamed to tell them which is why she was always working to help her family and get money for college.

"Andrew didn't even call me back last night" Stacy sighed. "I called him twice and texted him and I got nothing"  
"Sketchy" Candice sang.

"I hate boys do I like look like I need stress right now?" Stacy said.

"Well you will def de-stress this weekend" Torrie said. And it was the truth, every year around the second week in September all the kids from Bellclair would go down to their shore / beach houses for the last time for the summer.

"It's going to be so much fun" Candice smiled.

"Do you guys want to leave Friday or Saturday?" Torrie asked.  
"Friday, shore traffic is a bitch" Trish groaned. "We should go right after school that is what everyone's pretty much doing"

"Planning to hook up with someone, Trishy?" Stacy asked.

Trish shrugged trying to look innocent. "I don't know…I know you'll hook up with Andrew you're staying at his shore house aren't you?"  
Stacy blushed. "Yeah"  
"Whore" Torrie coughed. The Divas laughed.

"Torr, you can't call anyone a whore" Candice said.

Torrie's eyes widened. "Neither can you! Mr. Batista's mistress"

"No comment" Candice smiled.

---  
BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH SCHOOL

AP CALCULUS  
10: 29 AM  
MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 11TH

Trish rolled her eyes in Calculus. She hated math. It was bad enough that her school was so big that they had more than one AP Calculus class Torrie, Stacy and Candice were in the other one on the third floor and she was left with the nerds. After ten more minutes of babbling she couldn't take it. She raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

Trish walked down the hall. Senior year just started and she had senioritis already. How many days till graduation, she asked herself.

"Trish" a voice said behind her. She turned and saw John Cena walking down the hall.

"Cutting class, Cena?" she asked.

"Nah" he said. They started to walk together. "You?"

"Needed a break" she laughed.

"Hitting the shore this weekend?" he asked.

"You know it, hun" she said admiring her Fendi Metallic T-Strap Sandals that she bought not too long ago.

"Sweet"

"Who's having the party on Saturday, I know Adam's having one on Friday night"

"Orton" John said. Trish's eyes lit up. She would hook up with Randy that weekend at his party.

Trish nodded. "Sounds hot"

"You're hot" he said. Trish laughed. Shouldn't he be telling Torrie that? She thought. They walked by the other AP Calculus class and Trish peered in trying to see one of her friends instead, she saw Randy leaning over Mickie's shoulder showing her how to do a problem.

"The fuck" she mumbled.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing" she said waving to Stacy. She pulled out her cell phone to get the scoop.

"I gotta go back to class, babe" he said.

"Kay, bye" Trish said not even looking up from her phone as she texted quickly.

Message From:

Trishy: WTF is going on?

Message From:  
Stacy: Idk she axed for help on the classwork & he offered 2 help

Trish snapped her phone shut and turned to head back to class this Diva was in a plotting mood.

---

Mickie was completely lost in her AP Calculus class she didn't get anything at all. Yeah, she'd taken AP math before at her old school but they were doing more advanced stuff at Bellclair. She sighed and turned her calculator on. This sucks, she thought. She glanced at the clock wondering how much longer she had till the bell rang.

"Mickie, I understand that you're new so it might be hard for you to get the work we tend to operate on a different schedule here at Bellclair" the teacher said to her. Mickie nodded while she thought, no duh.

"Don't worry Mrs. Price I'll help her catch up" Randy said.

"That's so very nice of you, Randy" Mrs. Price said.

"Thank you" Randy said with his trademark grin. The teacher walked away and Randy got up and stood by Mickie. "Sup?" he asked leaning over Mickie's shoulder. Mickie couldn't believe how close he was to her. He smelled so good.

"I don't get any of this" she said with a smile.

"It's not that bad"

"Ugh yeah it is, we weren't even up to this level at my old school" she sighed.

"Well that's what you have me for" he said moving his desk next to hers.

Mickie laughed. "How did I get so lucky?"

Twenty minutes passed and Mickie was slowly getting it. She never had a problem with math from the beginning it was just the problem of learning something new.

"You get it?" Randy asked as she tried to do a problem on her own.

Mickie punched the numbers into her calculator. "I don't know" she shook her head. "It's a lot"

"Yeah, we'll the bell's about to ring but if you want maybe sometime this week I could tutor you" he said closing his notebook. Mickie's eyes lit up.

"Really? Thanks! Id really like that" she said.

"No prob"

---

"And now he's gonna tutor her sometime" Stacy told Trish as they sat next to each other on the stationary bike's in gym. Trish's eyes widened. Candice had a look of confusion on her face.

"What the fuck?!" she hollered slamming her Puma sneaker on the ground.

"Mrs. Stratus! Your language" Their gym teacher, Ms. Ferg yelled. Trish rolled her eyes. Ms. Ferg was some angry dikey bitch who just needed to go get surgery to be a man she already looked, acted, and talked like.

"This is like- such-I don't even know" Trish rambled.

"Whats goin on babes?" Torrie said getting on the stair master next to them.

"Bullshit" Trish and Stacy said at the same time.

"What is up with people this week?" Torrie asked.

Trish shook her head. "I don't even know"

"So where is she?" Stacy asked flipping open her cell phone. She started texting.

"Dunno and don't care, you know what she can find her own ride from school today" Trish said folding her arms.

Stacy snapped her phone shut. "He is being an ass hole!" she shouted.

"Andrew?" Trish asked not surprised.

"Yeah…he-he's being so weird lately"

"How?"

"Ignoring my texts and ignoring me" she sighed.

"Boys suck ass" Torrie said over her shoulder.

"Andrew cannot ignore you, WTF why would he do something like that?" Trish asked. "Have you seen him today?" Stacy shook her head. "Where was he at lunch?"  
"Prob went out somewhere with the guys" she shrugged.

Trish threw her head back. "What is wrong with people in the world?!" she moaned. "It's like as soon as Mickie mouse brought her trailer park trash ass up here shit started getting so sketch. Damn her!"

----

Mickie slammed her locker shut. The end of another school day, she thought, and it wasn't that bad. She pulled her book bag onto her back and headed towards the senior lot to find Trish. She was actually kinda sorta beginning to like Bellclair mainly because of one person, Randy Orton.

She walked outside. It was a rainy humid day. She took out her umbrella, and pulled her hood over her head as she walked to where Trish usually parked but her car wasn't there. None of the Diva's cars were there. She fished her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and dialed Trish. Four rings and her voice mail was all she got.

Shit, Mickie thought looking around. She only had Trish's number and she had no idea about how she was going to get home. Then she thought…Randy.

She found his number in his phone book and called him. No answer. Shit, she thought as she walked back into the school. She leaned against the door. She didn't even know how to walk home. Trish was a bitch, how could she honestly forget about her? Mickie thought they were on their way to being friends. Maybe she had to go somewhere, she thought. But Mickie was screwed. How am I going to get home? Suddenly, she felt her cell phone vibrate against her thigh.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey babe, sup?" it was Randy and he actually called her 'babe' which brought a smile to her face.

"I….uh…need a ride home" Mickie said slowly.

"That's all?" he asked. "Sure, football practice got cancelled anyway. Where are you right now?"  
"In the senior parking lot" she sighed.

"Be there in less than five. Peace" he said hanging up. Mickie smiled as she put her phone away.

Thanks a lot Trish, she thought.

SO ANOTHER CHAP, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HAPPY HOLIDAYS. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

THE STRATUS ESTATE

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 11TH

2:43 PM

"I absolutely hate Mondays" Torrie said as they walked up the spiral staircase to Trish's bedroom.  
"Ugh…tell me about it" Trish moaned pulling off her Steve Madden Ankle Boots as they entered her room. She pushed her toes into her plush carpet and sighed. Her mother was at work so it was the only time that she wore shoes in the house…just to piss her off. Torrie laid out on Trish's king sized canopy bed and looked at the Tiffany's picture frame on her nightstand. The picture was of Trish and her brother Tyler smiling happily at their father's 50th Birthday party last year at the Waldorf-Astoria in New York City.

"You're brother is _so _hot" Torrie sighed. Tyler was blond with hazel eyes and often mistaken for Chad Michael Murray or an Abercrombie model. Trish could go on for days about girls stalking her older brother. Trish laughed as she pulled on a pair of Pink Terry Juicy Couture sweatpants and a tank top. Torrie had been crushing on Trish's older brother, Tyler, since about sixth grade. Tyler was nineteen and a sophomore at Columbia.

"Why don't you call him and tell him that?"

"Ehmagawd no" Torrie said.

"Pssh, whatevs, Torr" Trish said grabbing her Motorola Razr. She pressed 2 for speed dial to call her brother. Trish and Tyler were the closest of close; they were all they had in the world and they understood each other better than anyone else. They we're best friends.

"Yo loser, sup?" Trish said after he answered.

"Nothin much dork" he said. Trish laughed.

"Dude, you need to come home this weekend…_seriously_" Trish said arranging her perfume bottles on her dresser.

"Why…what's up?"

"Well…someone's living in the guest house" she said as she turned on her flat screen, plasma TV with the remote.

"Who?" he asked.

"Friend of mom's"

"And where the hell am I supposed to stay?"

"I dunno…ask mommy about it" Trish shrugged.

"That sucks, what the fuck, how could you just let mom and dad do that?"

"I didn't even know, Ty!" Trish said defensively. Why the hell was he getting mad at her? She didn't ask for Tara and Mickie to show up randomly. "I came downstairs one day and it was like poof people are gonna live in the guest house"

"I'm callin Dad"

Trish yawned. "Don't he's in Italy-"

"On business, I kno I kno I'm your bro" he said with a sigh.

"Call Mommy" Trish suggested.

"I'm gonna get on that asap…so how's school kid?"

"Ugh…I think I have senioritis already" Trish said.

"Like brother, like sister" he chuckled. "It'll be over before you know it…"

"Yeah…Torrie's here say hi while I go pee" Trish shoved the phone at Torrie and slid off her bed. She pranced into her bathroom.

Torrie nervously held the phone and answered. "Whats up on Tyler?" she asked.

"Nothin much…you?" he asked. He sounds so hot, Torrie thought.

"Same old, nothing new" Torrie said thinking about what else she could say. "How's Columbia?"

"Awesome as always….you still applying here?"

"Ugh…" Torrie began. Truth was, Torrie really didn't think she wanted to go to Columbia. After visiting her cousin in LA over the summer, she was loving the California vibe. "I'm not sure"

"Well you should definitely look into it" he said.

"Oh..okay" She said as Trish's bathroom door opened. She came rushing out.

"Ehmagawd wait!" She said. "I just remembered this weekend we'll be down the shore" She snatched the phone out of Torrie's hand and said sorry. "Ty, I'm going down the shore this weekend but if you still wanna come home then go ahead"

"Fuck no" he said which made Trish laugh hard. "I'm not trying to deal with Mom and Dad on my own…I actually gotta book sis, I gotta work on my paper, talk to you later"  
"Okay" Trish said sitting down on her bead. "Later big bro love ya"  
"Love ya too lil sis" he said. Trish snapped her phone shut and tossed it in between her huge pillows. She sat down and turned to Torrie. "So when are you going to do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Torrie asked staring at the TV. A Gwen Stefani music video played on MTV hits.

"Hook up with my bro" Trish said reaching for her remote.

Torrie threw her head back and laid down. "I don't know" she said quietly. As much as Torrie wanted to hook up with Trish's dashing brother she knew the chances were slim to none. He was a college student and she was still stuck in high school. She didn't even know if he had a girlfriend, and from what she remembered Tyler was quite the player in high school.

"And what about John?" Trish asked.

"Well…" Torrie began. "John's more realistic to hook up with and it might happen this weekend"

"Aha!" Trish shouted. "I seriously think I'm gonna hook up with Randy too"

Torrie sat up a little and looked at Trish. "For real this time?"

What did she mean for real this time? Trish thought. She knew that she had been saying that she wanted to hook up with Randy since the middle of junior year but she was going to do it.

"Yeah before Mickie tries to" Trish shrugged. Just then her cell phone rang, it was her mother.

"Hey mommy" Trish said with a sigh.

"Hello dah-ling, how was your day?" her mother asked. Trish automatically figured that her mother actually had some free time at her law firm which was the only reason why she would pick up the phone to call her daughter.

"It was okay"

"Where's Mickie? How is she adjusting?" she asked.

Don't know, don't care, Trish thought.

"Fine, mother" she said calmly.

"Oh! I just remembered, dear. At lunch I stopped by Bloomingdales and I got you and Mickie the most ah-dorable Burberry bikini's for this weekend" Ew, Trish rolled her eyes. Matching with Mickie was a no-no. "And since your father wont be back from Italia until next week he is giving you the privilege to borrow the Range Rover"  
"Really?" She asked her hazel eyes wide. "Ehmagawd thanks so much!"

"No problem dear, you just have to be very, very, careful with it"  
"I will, Mommy" She said smiling.

"I have to go dear, I will see you later" her mother said.  
"Bye ma" she said closing her phone.  
"So…what happened to Mickie?" Torrie asked. What is with people asking about Mickie? Trish thought.

"Who cares?" Trish said getting up. "I got the range rover for the weekend which is so fucking ah-mazing!" Trish walked to her bedroom window and looked outside. It was raining harder outside now and it looked like the summer sun had gone on vacation and in its place was the dull gray sky. Well, Trish thought, she rather have it rain now than this weekend. "Hey Torr, turn to the weather channel" she said still focusing on the raindrops that splattered her window. Trish started to feel some guilt on leaving Mickie and she wondered if she would ever get home. But she didn't care about Mickie, she told herself. She cared about Randy and Mickie was trying to steal him from her so yeah she deserved it. With a nod Trish tried to convince herself and turned towards Torrie. "So how's the weather for the weekend?"

----

BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 11TH

3:03 PM

"Hey" Randy said to Mickie. She was seated on the stairs facing the doors that led outside.  
"Hi" she said with a small smile. She got up. "I'm sorry for asking for a ride…I don't know what happened to Trish"

"No its okay" Randy said. "I want to"

Mickie's stomach flipped and she smiled. He looked so good standing there in his baby blue Lacoste polo that matched his eyes.

"Do you have an umbrella?" he asked.

Mickie remembered the exact location of her umbrella on her bed back home. "Oh my god, I forgot it at home" she moaned.

"Hey, its okay I have mine so we're gonna have to run for it"  
"Okay" she said. He wrapped his arm around her and held the umbrella with his other hand as they approached the doors. Mickie couldn't have felt any happier at this moment.  
"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and they ran for it all the way to Randy's black Cadillac Escalade.

Once they were inside Mickie sighed pulling her damp hair into a loose bun. "Well that was fun" she said laughing. Yes, for the first time she had been at Bellclair she was laughing.

"Running like crazy in the rain, yeah" he said with a chuckle as he put his key in the ignition. Mickie loved the rain. It reminded her of when she was a kid back home when she and her friends would end up singing Britney Spears and N'Sync songs while playing and dancing in the rain.  
"You know, Trish probably went home to get out of the rain…" Randy explained. Mickie squinted out of the window at the massive Bellclair houses that whizzed by.

"You've known Trish awhile, huh?" she asked. Randy turned on the radio.  
"In Bellclair you know everyone a while…but yeah I have and Trish puts on act, she's really not as bitchy as everyone thinks…she's a sweetheart deep down inside and if you're lucky you'll get to see it"

"Oh…." Mickie said. She didn't believe Randy. She honestly thought that Trish was really mean but deep down inside she envied her.

"So do you have a boyfriend back home?" Randy asked. Mickie was actually shocked by the question. Truth was, back home, Mickie never had a boyfriend, ever, sure guys liked her but she never liked them back.

She blushed. "No" she said. "Why?"

"Just wondering" he said looking at her for a moment and then he returned his eyes to the road. Did Randy just hit on me? She wondered sneaking another look at him. They drove for a minute or two in silence. "There's my house on the left" he said pointing to a huge white house. Mickie nodded again. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. Just being in a warm car with the hottest guy at Bellclair was enough.

"Are you the only child?" she questioned.

"Nah, got a little bro named Nathan he's a sophomore he's probably at basketball practice now I'll get him later…and older sis named Becky she's over at UPenn"

"Really?" Mickie asked. UPenn was the college she was dying to go to but she wouldn't get in, sure she got good grades back home but she was not Ivy League material. "I really want to go there"

"Yeah it's a great school but I think I might go back to St. Louis"

"Yeah" Mickie said. She mentally slapped herself afterwards for just saying 'yeah', what the hell kind of response was that.

"Here we are" he said pulling into the Stratus' driveway.

"Yep" Mickie said. Stop saying that, she told herself. She took off her seat belt and looked at Randy. "Thank you so much for the ride, Randy"

"Need me to walk you to your door?" he asked. She hook her head, she'd be fine running in the rain after getting a ride from Randy.

"Thanks so much" she said again.

"No problem, babe" he said. "Later"

"Bye" she said jumping out of the car. She took off running to the guest house behind the mansion. She didn't care if she was soaked by the time she reached home. She was happy.

She took a shower, washed her hair and threw on a big T-shirt and sweatpants and walked over to Trish's house. By then the pouring rain had turned into a slow drizzle.  
Trish and Torrie were still up in Trish's room watching _John Tucker must die_ on DVD.

"Gawd, he's hot" Trish said in between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Yea he is" Torrie replied. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Trish yelled thinking it was their housekeeper. But when she saw that it was Mickie her eyes widened in surprise. "Mickie!" she said with a fake smile. "You're home"

"Yeah" Mickie said.  
"I am like so sorry I had killer cramps so I had to haul ass home" she explained holding her stomach for effect.  
"Oh…well that's okay" Mickie said still standing in the doorway.

"How did you get home?" Torrie asked.

"Randy gave me a ride" Mickie said casually. Torrie and Trish looked at each other. "Well I'm gonna go do some homework…see ya later"

As soon as Trish's bedroom door shut, they looked at each other again.

"You better get on that" Torrie said. "She's taking your man"  
"Oh no she's not" Trish said.

BELLCLAIR COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 11TH

6:03 PM

Stacy yawned as she ran a hand through her blond hair. She had just finished work for the day. She worked at Bellclair Country Day School, a daycare. She worked there everyday after school to save up money for college.

"Miss Stacy, Miss Stacy" a little girl named Colby said running up to Stacy. Colby was three years old with big brown eyes and caramel brown skin. She was one of Stacy's favorites.

"What's up Colby?" She asked. All she wanted to do was sign out and go home and sleep. But she couldn't even do that. She would have to go home make dinner for her two little brothers, Spencer and Seth, then do her homework, which was a lot, and study for the SATs. She probably wouldn't go to bed until one in the morning only to wake up at six and do it all over again.

"I…don't feel well" she whined. Oh god, Stacy thought. Within two seconds there was throw up on the floor.  
"Stacy!" Stacy's boss, Linda McMahon, shouted. "Clean this up for heaven's sake!"

Stacy rolled her eyes, her shift was over, why did she have to clean it up? She brought Colby a cup of water and told her to sit and finish watching _Dora the Explorer _with the rest of the kids. She was putting on gloves when her cell phone rang, it was Andrew.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Stacy, I've been waiting outside for like ten minutes" he said angrily.

"I know, honey, I'm sorry…give me a few minutes" Stacy said hoping that Linda would not catch her on the phone.

"Well hurry up" he said hanging up. Stacy sighed again shoving her phone in the pocket of her Hollister hoodie, could someone give her a break for once?

Ten minutes later she slid into the passenger seat of Andrew's black Infiniti G35.

"Sorry about that baby" she said buckling her seat belt. He sighed and pulled off.

"Yeah, whatever" he mumbled turning up the Fall Out Boy that played on the radio. Stacy could sense the anger in his tone.

"Where are we going?" she asked noticing that he was not driving towards her house.

"Starbucks" he stated bluntly. "I thought we were going to hang"

"Baby, I can't" Stacy said. "I have to go home, I have so much to do and my brother's need me and Mom is working a double shift at the hospital-"

"Fuck it" he said making a sharp left turn. "I'll take you home"

"Don't be mad at me Andy, please" Stacy begged. He sighed and turned down the music.

"Whatever, Stace its like you don't have time anymore for anything"

"It's senior year, Andy, you know how hard it is for me" Stacy explained trying not to lose her temper.

"Yeah we'll you know how fucking hard it is for me not to see my girlfriend at all?" he asked looking at her. "I try to talk to you in the halls or in class but you're too busy studying for this or doing homework for that god damn its senior year cant you chill?"

"I'm sorry…but this weekend we'll make up for it…I swear" she said. "Okay?" he nodded.

"Fine" he said pulling up to her house which was actually around the corner from the luxury high rise apartments that Trish picked her up from. She turned to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Call me later?" she asked. He nodded in response and she got out of his car and walked up the pathway to her house.

As soon as the leggy blond had shut the door behind herself. He took out his cell phone and searched his phone book for Maria. She picked up on the third ring. The original plan was for Andrew and Stacy to go chill at Starbucks and then he would take her to his house and they'd fool around but since Stacy was so busy he would just have to find someone else.

"Hello?" she asked.  
"Maria, s'up it's Test" he said pulling off.

"Oh hey, what's up?"  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Uhm, nothing much I just finished the history. Did you do it? God, it was long" Maria said.

"Yeah it was hella long, I did it in study hall thought…I was wondering if you wanted to go out to Starbucks to chill?" And then I could take you home and have some fun, Andrew thought.  
"Sure!" she said enthusiastically. Score, Andrew thought to himself, a smug smile appeared on his face.

"Meet me there around seven?" he asked.

"Okay, see you then" she said.

"Peace"

So there's another chapter. I hope you liked it. Please, please, please, review and thanks for reading!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

So some girl thinks its just okay to totally copy my story but change characters around so it seems different. For this reason I want all of you to know how upset I am about this. The fact that someone would take my work and claim it as theirs and still says it belongs to them just because Mickie's not in theirs or Stacy's not in there is complete bullshit. I want everyone to read this girls story and look at mine which was published back in MAY OF 2006 and tell me that my story was not stolen.

I love you guys for supporting MY STORY and please do something about this stupid little girl. I will be updating after I finish my term paper which is due Monday.

**It's called Stepsisters or as I like to call it a rip off of the clique**


	9. Chapter 9

THE STRATUS ESTATE

TRISH'S BEDROOM

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 14TH

9:21 PM

"This is harrrrd" Trish moaned standing in the middle of her walk in closet. She stared at her L..A.M.B. leather satchel and wondered if she should switch her things into it.

"How is it hard?" Mickie asked. She was seated on the edge of Trish's bed toying with the remote of Trish's I-pod stereo. "You have so much clothes"  
"Its very hard!" Trish shouted spinning around. She eyed every rack in her closet. So confused, she thought. I need to look absolutely perfect this weekend, Trish thought twisting a strand of blond hair around her index finger. Mickie snorted at the thought of Trish not knowing what to wear. Mickie knew exactly what she was wearing this weekend. Trish sighed and snatched her phone off of the island in the middle of her closet. "This blows" She came out of her walk in closet and shut the light off behind her. "What are you watching?" she asked.

"The Notbeook" Mickie answered. Trish plopped down next to her.

"My fav movie"

"Mine too" Mickie admitted. "It just started"  
"I wish I could watch but I gotta pack" Trish said with a frown. She turned and dragged her Coach Hamptons duffel bag out onto her beige plush carpet. She turned to her dresser and began selecting her underwear for the weekend. Only the sexiest pieces I own, she thought.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Mickie asked.

"Right after school to beat all traffic" Trish said folding one of her bra's. "So you might want to pack tonight"  
"I already did"  
"Good for you" Trish said rolling her eyes to herself. Mickie's cell phone rang some stupid song. She fished her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. A text message, Trish thought looking at her in the mirror. She started to text with a smile on her face. That better not be Randy, Trish thought pushing her top drawer shut. Mickie shoved her phone back into her pocket and turned her attention back to Trish's flat screen TV. "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just really excited for this weekend" Mickie said not even looking at Trish.

"Hmm its going to be absolutely ah-mazing" Trish said as she walked back into her closet. So am I, Mickie, So am I, she thought.

Watch out Jersey shore, here comes the DIVAS!

---

THE STRATUS RANGE ROVER

FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 15TH

2:45 PM

Trish ran her hands along the steering wheel of her father's range rover as she drove down the Garden State Parkway.

"Ugh! I need the beach" Candice wailed from the passenger's seat.

"You're telling me!" Torrie said gazing out of the window. "And the sun, and the sand, and the water and the boardwalk and oh gawd why did summer have to end?!"  
"You're depressing me Torr" Trish said.  
"Hey, put boys of summer on" Torrie suggested fiddling with her gold Marc Jacobs hobo on her lap.

"NO!" Candice shouted.  
"Why?" Torrie asked.

"Because that song makes me sad to know that summer's over" Candice explained turning around in her seat to face Torrie.

"Put the song on" Stacy said. Trish shoved a cd in and turned to track six.

"Damn it, Torrie" Candice said with a huff, turning back in her seat. She folded her arms and gazed longingly out the window. Summer was Candice's favorite season it made her stomach turn to know that her mini skirts, wedge heel sandals, and camisoles had to be replaced with sweaters and boots.  
"Nobody on the road, nobody on the beach I feel it in the air, summers out of reach" Torrie, Trish, and Stacy sang.

"Empty lake, empty streets, The sun goes down alone I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not at home" Trish continued.

"Next summer we'll be off to college" Stacy said quietly. They all grew silent.

"Yeah, this song's got to go" Trish broke the silence pressing the eject button.

"Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my-" Stacy's cell rang. Trish lowered the volume of the Omarion song playing immediately to hear the convo, she knew it was Andrew.

"Great it's Andy" Torrie said handing Stacy her LG phone.

"Hello?" Stacy answered. "Hey sweetie, not yet…..um I don't know how much longer"  
"Thirty two minutes!" Trish shouted glancing at her navigation system.

"Yeah thirty two minutes….okay, okay…I love you" Mother fucker, Trish thought looking in her rear view mirror at Stacy. Andrew was an ass and it was bad enough that there was a nasty rumor going around about him and Maria hooking up…twice.

"Okay it just hit me that Stacy is the only one with a BF" Torrie said.

"Point" Trish said waving her right hand casually as her left held onto the wheel.

"Not for long" Candice said with a smirk. She reached for her frappuccino.

"And what does that mean?" Stacy asked raising her eyebrows.

"Candice is such a pimp" Trish laughed.

"Did you have a boyfriend back home, Mickie?" Stacy asked. Mickie turned her attention from the window she gazing out of. Trish once again looked in the rear view mirror.  
"No, not really" Mickie answered.

"Well then we have to get you a boyfriend don't we?!" Stacy said clapping hands together. She looked at Torrie for support. Instead, Torrie rolled her eyes and slipped on her Chanel sunglasses.

"Have anyone in mind?" Candice asked.

"I don't know" Mickie shrugged.

"Aw come awn!" Stacy said. "Bellclair is like hot guy city, we have it all, every type, every style"

"For the simple price of just 9.99!" Trish joked. "Stace you make it sound like an infomercial"  
"Well I haven't been here pretty long so I'm still getting to know everybody" Mickie said.

Same lame excuse, Trish thought turning on her right signal to get into another lane.

"You'll def get to meet people this weekend" Torrie said. Mickie looked out of the window, again. Maybe this was it. The weekend where they would finally accept her and she'd become one of them. Mickie thought about her new life as a diva with Randy by her side. With a happy sigh she leaned back into the seat.

---

"Kay, Stace we'll see you laters" Trish said pulling up to Andrew "Test" beach house.

"Thanks, babe" Stacy said fixing her Hollister California tee. Andrew was already pulling her duffel bag out of the trunk.

"What's going on?" Mickie asked sitting up. She had dozed off for a few minutes.

"Stace is staying at Andrew's and we're going to go change and come back for the party later on tonight" Torrie said stretching.

THE STRATUS BEACH HOUSE  
FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 15TH

7:41PM

For the next few hours the rest of the diva's and Mickie we're rushing around Trish's beach house getting ready for the party.

"Where the fuck is my eyeliner?" Torrie shouted prancing around the master bathroom. Candice and Trish were doing their makeup while Mickie was combing her hair. She had on a beige BCBG tunic with black tights underneath that she was going to complete with her Marc Jacobs pumps.

"Use mine" Trish said digging in her makeup bag.

"Ehmagawd no" Candice said. Trish stopped and looked at Candice.

"Why nawt?" Trish asked.  
"Cause you can so get pink eye from using someone else's eyeliner…duh"

"But I need eyeliner!" Torrie whined.

"The only thing you need is air to live" Candice said pointing at Torrie with her wand of NARS lip gloss. Trish sighed and walked out of the bathroom to the master bedroom.

"Trishyyy don't you have any NEW eyeliner?" Torrie asked following her.

"No, I don't" Trish said fishing her bottle of her Vera Wang perfume out of her duffel bag. She sprayed some on her neckline.

"Cant we stop at walmart and buy some?" Torrie begged.

"Ehmagawd NO!" Candice yelled.

"Well I need eyeliner" Torrie stomped.

"God damn Torr, you always have it in your purse" Trish said annoyed.

"Wait" Torrie paused. Her eyes widened. "Where's my purse?!" she yelled running around the bedroom.

"Dumbass" Trish laughed. "It's downstairs"

"Screw you!" Torrie yelled back trotting out the bedroom door.

"YOU SCREW JOHN!" Trish countered. Torrie didn't reply, Trish knew that she was blushing because she knew Torrie wouldn't mind screwing John at all.

"That girl I swear" Candice mumbled when Trish came back into the bathroom.

"I know-"Trish laughed.

"Trish your phone" Mickie said handing it to her.

"Thanks" Trish said. The caller ID said John. Why is he calling me? Trish thought.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey babe, you comin tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah me, Mickie, Cand, and Torr" Trish said.

"Ok Cool" he said. "I'm with Orton he says to look sexy"  
Trish smiled. "Tell him I always do"

"And damn do you" John said. Wait…what? Trish thought. Did John just hit on me?  
"You wanna talk to Torr, John?" Trish asked. "She's downstairs, but I can yell for her"  
"Nah I'll see you guys soon, later beautiful"  
"Kay…bye" Trish said. She snapped her phone shut and looked at Candice.  
"Who was it?" she asked.

"John"

"Woah…random" Candice said. "Shouldn't he be calling Torrie?"

"I don't know" Trish shrugged. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hands through her loosely curled hair. "I'm done…ready to book?"

"Yeah" Candice said.

"Done Mickie?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, just let me find my shoes" Mickie said getting up. As she walked by Trish, Trish surveyed her. Mickie had her hair down and she had on a purple tank top with denim shorts. Whatever, Trish thought as she gave her outfit one last glance. She had on a black halter top with a frilly white mini skirt with black espadrilles.

ANDREW (TEST'S) BEACH HOUSE  
FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 15TH

8:31PM

Mickie followed behind Trish, Torrie, and Candice into Andrew's lavish beach house.

"Where the party at?" Candice asked.

"Backyard" Torrie said. They continued outside to the patio that was swarming with about 30 of Bellclair's most popular seniors (underclassmen weren't allowed because they cause drama plus most of them can't drive). The beach loomed out in the distance, unlike Trish's beach house that was all the way down the street at least six blocks from the beach, Andy's had a magnificent view of the beach. Mickie breathed in the salty sea air and sighed.

"Staace" they yelled.

"Hi" Stacy smiled hair was parted down the middle and she had changed from her jeans and t-shirt to a denim Bermuda shorts with a beige camisole with wedge sandals.

"Hey babes" Torrie said folding her arms. She surveyed the crowd for John.

"Candice" Adam AKA Edge said coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ugh get off!" Candice said pushing him away.

"Where's Amy Dumb-ass?" Trish asked.

"Who?" Adam asked with a smirk. Trish rolled her eyes. What a jerk off, she thought.

"What's there to drink?" Candice asked.

"Beer" Adam replied simply.

"Ugh…" Torrie said. "This is lame, is that all?"  
"Nah, there's vodka too if you can handle it, someone of course couldn't and like puked outside by Cena's car" Adam said.  
"Who?" Trish asked.

"Maria"   
The Divas busted into laugher.  
"Ehmagawd!" Torrie shouted. "Damn, we missed it!" She's probably with Andrew, Trish thought looking at Stacy to see her reaction.

"Stra-tus" a familiar voice said behind her. Chills ran up Trish's back it was Randy and she knew he looked hot. Mickie looked back and saw Randy. She gave him a small wave.

"Hey" John said standing next to him.

A huge smile formed on Torrie's face. "Hey John" she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Sup Mickie" he said. Trish clenched her fists and spun around to face Randy.   
"Well well well, look who's here. What's going on Orton?" Trish said with a smug smile. She folded her arms.  
"Waiting for you Stratus" Randy said. Trish rolled her eyes. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Why Orton? You trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" Trish asked placing a manicured hand on her hip. Mickie found her self becoming angry at Trish for openly flirting with Randy like this. I thought she didn't like him? Mickie asked herself.

"I heard that" John said with a laugh. Torrie slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Stratus, I don't have to get you drunk to take advantage of you" Randy said taking a step forward. Trish took a step back. The crowd was pretending to talk, dance, and drink but their eyes were on Bellclair's finest Trish and Randy. Can you say Homecoming and Prom King and Queen?

Trish laughed. "Oh really?" Randy stepped forward and pulled her close.

"How about we go somewhere and find out?" he whispered running his hands up and down her small waist. Trish was in heaven and she knew Mickie was watching which was even better.

Take that, bitch.

"How about later" Trish said with a sexy smile.

"Seriously?" he asked. Trish shrugged and pulled away.  
"Let's see how wasted I get" she said walking away.

Looks like its gonna be a wild night!!! Review, review, review!! Tell me what should go down!


	10. Chapter 10

ANDREW'S BEACH HOUSE  
FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 15TH

10:31PM

"Ewww I reek of smoke!" Torrie winced smelling her hair. Everyone was now on the beach sitting around a medium sized bonfire while a Dashboard Confessional song played out of someone's expensive ipod speakers.

"What part of bonfire, didn't you get Torr?" Trish asked rolling her eyes as she sipped her beer. Trish was seated in a beach chair, the only one left, while the rest of the Divas were poised around her. Torrie shrugged and looked around for any sign of John.

"Bonfire's are fun but ugh they make you smell" Candice pointed out. She stood holding her heels in her hand. "And stupid sand gets everywhere!"

"Well we are on a beach" Trish responded dryly. "There's gonna be sand"

Mickie stood next to Trish admiring the beach. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was so massive and the water went on forever. Standing out there with all those people who were just enjoying their friends and life made her feel so free. And the strange thing was that these kids weren't fazed by it at all, this was all they knew. "I'm gonna go take a walk by the water" she leaned down to tell Trish.

Trish waved her hand casually in the air. "Whatevs"

Mickie walked along the beach staring out into the dark blue as the wind blew her hair. She had never been to a place like this before and she couldn't believe that this was normal to them.  
"Pretty isn't it?" She turned to see Randy standing beside her. He flashed her a gorgeous smile that made her heart beat speed up.

"It's amazing" Mickie sighed.

"Yeah" he sighed. "It's pretty much the closest thing to heaven for us. It's a damn shame that it's our last shore weekend"  
"Until when?"  
"Memorial day weekend" he answered. "I know its strange to you…when I first came here I was like dude its just the beach" Mickie laughed. "But it's a big part of their lives, Trish takes the jersey shore very seriously. Her beach house belonged to her grandmother and I think she's spent every summer down here since she was born"  
"Wow" Mickie said. She felt a ping of jealousy when Randy said Trish's name. She wondered how he felt about her honestly.

"Yo Orton!" a group of guys yelled.

"We gotta get some more drinks from the house, bro!" Adam yelled.

Randy sighed. "I'll talk to ya later, babe"  
Mickie smiled. He called her babe! "Okay" She watched him as ran up to his friends. God, he's hot, she thought. Little did she know that Trish had been watching their little conversation.

Stacy was alone in the beach house. Everyone was either outside hanging out by the pool or at the beach. She picked up the empty beer cans and tossed them in the trash. She turned to get a bottle of red bull out of the fridge when she heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. Strange, she said to herself, she thought everyone was outside. The bathroom door flew open and out staggered Maria, her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She wiped her mouth with a sigh and looked up. Her mascara had run down her face.

"Maria, ehmagawd, are you alright?" Stacy asked walking up to her.

"No" she pouted. "I'm okayyyyy"

Well she's wasted, Stacy thought.

"Stacy I'm really sorry" she said plopping down onto one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table.

"Sorry for what?"  
"Andrew" she said holding her head.

Stacy paused. "Why would you be sorry about Andrew?"  
"Because" she hiccupped. "I hooked up w…w..with him the other…day"

Stacy stared at Maria. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Maria closed her eyes and held her stomach like she was about to puke again. "I-I said I hooked up with Andrew the other day"

Stacy's eyes opened wide. No, no, she's so wasted right now she doesn't know what she's saying, she told herself. But at the same time Stacy couldn't believe what SHE just said. She looked at the drunken wreck that was Maria and stormed away. She slammed open the screen door to the patio and marched outside.

"Stace what's wrong?" Bellclair senior, Michelle McCool, asked grabbing Stacy's arm.

"Let go" Stacy pulled away. She continued down to the beach to find Andy and prove that Maria was just wasted and lying.

"Stace!" Trish said as she saw one of her best friend's walk past her. But Stacy didn't turn around she kept on going. She found Andrew standing in a group of guys from the beer pong game earlier still drinking.

"Move" she said pushing her way through he crowd.

"Ouch dude!" Charlie Haas yelled. Stacy ignored him.

"Andrew, can I speak to you?" She asked placing a hand on her hip.

He blinked and sipped his beer. "Sureeee baby" His breath smelled of alcohol, Stacy turned her head away in disgust.

"Alone" Stacy clarified.

"Dude, she sounds pissed, bro" Johnny Nitro said. "You should go"  
"Fine, fine, whatever" he said. They walked down to the rocks near the water. "Babyyy whats wrong? You look sad"

"Andrew, did you hook up with Maria" Stacy asked taking a deep breath. She stared out at the waves.

"W..what?" he asked. "Who told you that?"  
"She did" Stacy said looking at him.

"Baby, Maria's wasted" he said quickly.

"So are you!" she yelled.  
"N..no, she's reallyyyy wasted., like she's so gone right now it isn't funny. She lost at beer pong and had to drink everything"  
Stacy remained silent. He did kind of make sense, Maria was really drunk.

"Only a seriously wasted drunk as fuck person would come up with shit like that, babe, seriously"

"Yeah" Stacy laughed softly.

"That's fucking crazy I'd never fucking cheat on you-ever" he said wrapping an arm around her slender waist and pulling her into a hug. "I love you, babe"

She sighed and believed every word he said. Maria was drunk and lying. "I love you too"

'If I lay here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?' the lyrics played out loud. Trish kicked at the sand and gazed up at the starry sky. Torrie had gone to the car to find her MAC Lipglass that she craved like crack and Candice was busy sitting on Chris Masters' lap claiming that she had nowhere else to sit.

"Miss Stratus you must be worth a million bucks" a voice said behind her. She looked back to see John Cena. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello John" she said placing her beer can down in the sand. "Give me a massage?"

"Sure" he said.  
"Thanks" she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You're tense…"  
"Nothings wrong, I'm good" she placed her cell phone in her lap and enjoyed John's hands on her back.

"You look so hot" John breathed on her neck as he continued the massage.

"Thank You" she said softly. She had her eyes closed and was definitely loving the much needed massage. But why was John calling her hot? Shouldn't he be saying that to Torrie? She instantly felt weird. Oh no, she thought, John wants me. This is gonna be a problem when-

"Hey love" Torrie shows up. She looked at John, then at Trish and her eyes widened. "Whats up guys?"

"Nothing" Trish said shaking John's hands off of her shoulders. "I need another drink, catch ya later Torr"

Trish folded her arms as she marched towards the house. That was so weird, she thought.

"_EVEN THOUGH THE GOD'S ARE CRAZY-EVEN THOUGH THE STARS ARE BLIND IF YOU SHOW ME REAL LOVE BABY_' her cell phone rang. She stopped dead in her tracks. That ring tone belonged to one person only, her ex, Christian, that she cheated on Chris with.

"Ehmagawd, you gotta be fucking kidding me" she moaned digging her phone out of her purse. The Paris Hilton tune kept on ringing as she stared at the screen, finally it stopped and one voicemail flashed on the screen. With a sigh she checked it.

"Hey Trish, its Christian…..um…im just calling to see how you're doing…um…ill talk to you later-" he paused. Usually, that would follow with an I love you but not this time. "Peace, babe". Trish snapped her phone shut and stood silent for a moment. He wanted to talk to her. With a loud sigh she continued to the beach house.

"Stra-tus" Randy said as she entered the kitchen. He and about 7 other guys were setting up for another game of beer pong.  
"What can I do for you, Orton?" she asked opting for a bottle of water off of the counter.

"Oh a lot of things" he chuckled. Trish smirked.

"Hmmm like what?" she asked.

"Why don't you come here and I'll show you" he said. Trish rolled her eyes, he's so hot, she thought.

"As if" she laughed walking into the living room. He followed and she sat down on the couch.

"I'am so beat, babe" he said resting his head on Trish's lap. Ehmagawd!, Trish thought.

"Have too much to drink?" she asked as she started run her hands through his hair.

"Nah never you can never have too much to drink" he mumbled. He began to run his hand up and down Trish's bare leg. "Stratus when was the last time you shaved??"  
She slapped him on the arm. "Shut up Orton, I don't shave-"  
"EW" he said.  
"I get waxed dumbass" She definitely liked the feeling of Randy's hand on her leg.

"Oooo wax?" he said.

"Yeah wax all over" Trish said with a sexy grin.

"Nice" he sighed. He closed his eyes again.

"Orton, don't pass out on me" Trish joked.

"I'm good, im good, im not gonna pass out" he said sitting up. "I know how to drink"  
"Ha, right" Trish laughed. She now rested her head on his lap. He started to run his hands through her hair now. Trish sighed, this feels good, she thought. Suddenly she heard people…a lot of people coming into the house. Shit, she thought.

"EVERYBODY INSIDE" somebody yelled.

"Yo Orton" John said coming up to them.

"Sup?"  
"Somebody called the cops we had to bail" he explained. Torrie came in behind him.

"Some family like complained to us the dad came out was all I'm calling the cops get off the beach. I know you guys are all underage kids" she said plopping down next to Trish. Trish, with a sigh, sat up.

"That's fucking bullshit" Trish muttered.  
"Anybody got caught?" Randy asked.

"No, everyone's hauling ass into the house picking up cups and beer cans, collecting beach chairs and running inside." Torrie explained.

"Everybody in the kitchen now!" a voice yelled. Everybody moved quickly into the kitchen. It was filled to capacity with Bellclair students. Some were tossing cups into the garbage others were finishing their beers. Andrew was sitting on the counter.

"I'm so sorry guys but the cops are coming soon" he said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" someone yelled.

"Ehmagawd" Candice gasped.

"Yeah cause some annoying ass people couldn't let us have our fun" he said. "So if you didn't drink please take your friends home and if you did you're welcome to stay we have plenty of guest rooms. But the party is over my dudes"

"I'll drive" Candice said. Surprisingly, Candice had nothing to drink tonight.  
"Thanks, babe" Trish said to her friend.

Soon everyone was making arrangements, those with houses in the area were walking home, others had a designated driver, and some were staying at Andrew's till they sobered up. Mickie finally met up with the divas.

"Later Stace tell Andrew thanks for having us" Trish said to Stacy.

"Alright ill text you later" she said.

"Byeee" the rest of the divas said.

"I can't get a good bye hug?" Randy asked.

"Sure, why not" Trish shrugged. She gave Randy a quick hug. Then Mickie gave him a hug. Trish looked at Torrie and rolled her eyes.

"See you at my place tomorrow" Randy said as they left.

"Oh what thrills we shall have tomorrow" Torrie said linking arms with Trish. Trish grinned.

"Last night down the shore…its going down!" Trish yelled.  
"Hells yeah…" Torrie said raising her hands in the air.

Mickie followed behind the Divas wondering what they were talking about.

**Review..sorry it took so long for the update ive been super busy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, I know it's been awhile. I started this story like junior year of high school and I'm about to be a junior in college. But, seriously I love to write and I knew I had to come back to this and give you guys want you want. SO here's a new chap. Things are a little different cause its 2009 so any references will reflect THIS time & not 06/07 when I started the story. Enjoy.

The Jersey Shore

11:32pm

Trish strutted her stuff down the side walk to Randy Orton's house. She looked good and felt even better thanks to the shots of Bacardi Limon she pre-gamed with. Tonight was her night, and Mickie James wasn't going to stop her.

"Slow down Trish!" Candice yelled from behind.

"Who told you to wear Louboutin's Cand?" Trish stopped and turned around. Mickie lingered behind going through her text messages with Randy. They had been texting all day while Mickie was at the beach with the Divas. She could not wait to see him.

"When was the last time you saw Candice WITHOUT heals?" Torrie asked applying lip gloss to her pout.

Trish raised a French manicured finger, "Point. You're right, she was born in em" The diva's laughed and continued up to the Orton's shore home. Mickie observed the divas from behind. She didn't look like them at all. They were going to a house party, but they looked like they were about to hit the red carpet at the hottest club in NYC. Mickie frowned and looked down to her outfit. A black ruffle mini skirt, pink tube top, pink flip flops. She sighed, how could she compete?

They arrived to a huge home on the corner of a quiet street. Mickie could smell the ocean and hear the waves crashing behind the house.

".it" Trish announced looking to Candice and Torrie. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous of course" Torrie replied. "That skirt makes your tanned legs look hawt."

"Aw thanks Torr, how could John say no to that body in that dress?" Trish laughed.

"Oh sure, right" Candice huffed. "And me?"

"Hawt." Trish and Torrie said at once.

"Can I ask you guys a question" Mickie asked. Trish raised her eyebrows.

"Speak."

"Um, how do I look?" Mickie didn't know what she was doing. But she wanted the Divas approval. Trish looked at her friends.

"Trust me, you don't want to know our opinion" Trish said with a smile. And with that, she turned and bounced into the house.

_Bitch. _Mickie thought. Just to pay her back, she was going to make sure that she found Randy first and kept him for the rest of the night. While Trish, and the rest of the Divas were inside taking shots and talking up Bellclair's finest. Mickie ventured outside to find Randy. She pushed her way through the crowds that surrounded Randy's pool. _Why have a pool when you have a beach? _ She wondered. Then she saw him and froze. He stood over by a table where people were playing beer pong, cheering on one of his friends. He had swim trunks with no shirt on and was tan from lying out all day. She took a deep breath and headed over. He noticed her immediately and walked up to her.

"Hey" she waved awkwardly.

"Hey sweetheart" he said hugging her. She almost died feeling his bare chest and strong arms around her. "You just get here?"

She nodded. _Say something! _ She told herself.

"Well then I need to be a good host and get you something to drink" he said with a smile.

"Sounds good" Mickie said following him into the house. She hoped that Trish would see this.

The Orton Shore House

12:21am

Trish Stratus walked upstairs with Candice as they searched for an available bathroom to pee, and of course, gossip and fix their hair and makeup.

"You seen Randy, yet?" Candice asked. She was moving side to side trying not to pee herself. She pushed her cell phone into her Coach wristlet and banged out the door. "FASTER!"

"No, but after we use the bathroom, I will" she said with a wink. She wondered where Mickie was and if she searching out Randy. The thought made her sick.

The bathroom door opened and out came John Cena. He gave Trish the once over and smiled.

"Stratus, Candice" he said.

"Later John!" Candice rushed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Trish laughed. "You know what alcohol does to the bladder" she said shrugging.

"You look good tonight." John said. _Oh no, _Trish thought. _No, go talk to Torrie!_

"Ha…don't I always look good though" Trish said pulling out her blackberry. She pretended to scroll through messages.

"You do" John leaned against the wall. "We should go take a walk"

_Fuck. _"I have to wait for Candice" Trish said quickly. "I'm sure Torrie would LOVE to walk though, you should go find her. She's kicking ass in flip cup right now."  
"Pshh.." John said running his hand over his short hair. "I don't care about Torrie"  
"What?" Trish's eyes widened. "Why not?"

John leaned forward. "Cause I care about you, always have"

"Um…." Trish said. Her mind was blank. She was so confused. "Um….."

"Come on" he said offering his hand. "Let's go somewhere"

_Damn it, _Trish thought. _I do not need this right now; I'm supposed to go find Randy. _Just then Candice opened the bathroom door. She looked at John, then Trish, then John again.

"Whaaaa-?" she began.

"Let's go Candice!" Trish said pulling her friend down the hall and far away from John.

"What was going on out there?" Candice asked as they walked outside the house.

"John likes me!" Trish whispered. Candice's mouth fell open.

"No. Way." She said. She looked over her shoulder for Torrie.

"What the fuck?" Trish groaned looking up to the night sky.

"What's wrong?" Torrie said popping up behind Trish. She now had a red solo cup in her hand.

"Nothing, nothing, nada" Trish shook her head. _She's going to hate me_.

"Oh" Torrie said. She took another sip from her cup. "Well, I found Randy"

"WHERE?" Trish demanded.

"You're not gonna like ittttt…." Torrie sang. _Already on her way to getting wasted, _Trish thought.

"Tell me" Trish said. With a sigh Torrie pointed over to where two people sat way too close in a cabana Trish exhaled loudly. "Double you, tee, eff" She said crossing her arms.

"I can't believe her" Candice said. Trish put out her left hand.

"I need a mirror" She said pulling out a tube of MAC lip glass. Torrie quickly placed a rhinestone covered compact in her hand. Trish applied a fresh coat of lipglass and fluffed her hair. She handed the compact back to Torrie, and took her drink. She chugged what was left of it. When she finished the drink she threw the cup on the ground and stomped on it with her Gucci sandals. "."

The Orton Shore House

Cabana #1

12:53am

Mickie James had died and gone to heaven. She was alone with Randy Orton in a cabana. He was the host of the party but only wanted to be with her right now.

"You're really cool, Mickie" Randy said taking another sip of his beer. "And that's not the beer talking"

She giggled. "Thanks"

"You're different from all the other Bellclair girls" he said. She sighed, _don't point it out. I know that I don't drive a hot car or have an amazing wardrobe. _

"Oh."

"Not in a bad way, in a good way" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, mesmerized by his baby blue eyes. "Bellclair girls are all fake; all they care about is going to the mall and looking better than each other."

"But you-you're really chill and down to earth." He said. "Different. I like it." She smiled. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Across the lawn, she could see Trish stratus staring her down and whispering to her friends. Her stomach dropped. This could be bad. Just then her phone vibrated.

From: Trish

You are fucking with the wrong person.

Mickie immediately snapped her phone shut. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest. She didn't know what Trish was capable of.

"You okay?" Rand y asked. Mickie nodded. "I'm the worst party host ever; I've been hanging out with you for so long."

"Haha…yeah" Her phone vibrated again. She reluctantly flipped open her phone.

From: Trish

Leave Randy alone, or you will regret it.

Mickie started at the text message for a few seconds. She didn't want to leave Randy, but she didn't want Trish to make her life a living hell either. She had to get away.

"Um" She said standing up. Trish stood with her hands on her hips watching intently. "Bathroom….gotta go. Um, sorry" She walked away trying to avoid eye contact with any of the Diva's. She walked inside and locked herself in the first bathroom she found.

Cabana #1

1:11am

Trish's plan was in motion. She approached Randy right as he was leaving the cabana where he and Mickie had their little rendezvous, ew.

"Yo Orton!" Trish smiled.

"Well look who it is" Randy said folding his arms. "Come to my party and you don't say hello"

"That's cause I couldn't find you." Trish replied.

"Yeah right, Stratus, I know you hate me" he said with a laugh.

"False." Trish said moving closer. "I never hated you, Orton."

"Well who could hate me?" he said with a grin. "Come on, it's me"

"So…" she began. "What's going on with you and Mickie Mouse"

He shrugged. "Just talkin…why you jealous?"

Trish shrugged. "I'm not jealous of anyone"

Randy placed his hand on Trish's shoulder and leaned close to her ear. "You're so jealous right now."  
"I AM NOT" Trish replied.

"You want me, don't you?" he whispered in her ear. Shivers went down her spine.

"Maybe….Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Don't kid yourself, Orton" Trish said. He stared at Trish silently. She started to get really nervous. _What is he thinking?_

"We need to talk" he said sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm tired of this" he said. Trish raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" she said again.

"Meet me out front of the house" he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to glance at the time. "At one-thirty"

"Why should I?" Trish demanded.

"Because I said so" he said walking away. Trish watched him in silence, her mind racing. _Was this it? _

The Orton House

Inside Bar

1:24 am

Torrie Wilson was drunk. It was pretty obvious. She headed to the bar for another round of Cranberry & Vodka. There she saw John Cena, serving up drinks for people. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey Torrie" he said grabbing a bottle of beer.

"Having fun?" she asked. He nodded. "Want to dance?"

He shrugged. "Aight" She led him out to the area where people had turned into a dance floor. Soon enough they were grinding to some Kanye West song. "I need your help!" he shouted over the music to Torrie.

"Yes?" she batted her eyelashes.

"So I like Trish" he said. Torrie stopped dancing and spun around.

"Huh?" she said in disbelief.

"I like Trish, and I want to hook up with her tonight" he said. "Think you could help me out?"

"WHAT?!" Torrie yelled. She couldn't believe it. This was so wrong.

"I said I li-" he began again.

"I fucking heard you." Torrie sneered. She knocked his beer bottle out of his hand and stormed away. She needed to find Trish ASAP. She pushed her way through crowds of people searching for blonde, shiny, hair.

"Torrie!" Candice yelled from some guy's lap were she was perched. She immediately noticed something was wrong with her friend. She got up and hurried over. "What's up?"  
Torrie was breathing hard, and her eyes had tears. "Her!" she said furiously. "He likes her!" _Oh shit, _Candice thought. _ She found out_.

"Who?" she pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"Trish. FUCKING TRISH!" Torrie yelled. "UGH"

"What are you-?" Candice began.

"JOHN LIKES TRISH." Torrie said. She sighed. "He just told me. He..he…ugh… wants to hook up with her."

"Ehmagawd, Torr" Candice said hugging her friend.  
"It's not fair!" Torrie sniffed. "i LIKE him, why does she get everything?!"

Candice sighed. "This isn't Trish's fault. She doesn't like John."

"Why does he like her?" she wailed. Candice didn't know what to tell her friend. "I want to go, Candice."

"Okay, sweetie" Candice said. She put her cup down on the nearest surface.

"You stay, I'll be fine" Torrie said. "I'm gonna get outta here"

"No, I'm coming with you." She told her friend. Torrie sniffed and said okay. Just then, Trish walked by.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Torrie sniffed again. Candice gave her a look.

"John likes you" Torrie said slowly. Trish blinked. _Fuck. _

"What?" Trish asked.

"He doesn't like me, it's you." Torrie said.

"What the fuck?!" Trish said.

"I really like him Trish." Torrie sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Torr" Trish said.

"I've been humiliated!" By then people were staring at the Diva's, wondering what was going on.

"How?" Trish asked confused.

"All summer I've been going after John, thinking maybe he felt the same way and he doesn't." she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "And now my mascara's running! At the hottest party of the year!"

"This isn't my fault" Trish said.

"I know, I know." Torrie said. "It's not. It just hurts, okay?"

Trish hugged her friend. "I'm really sorry, Torr." She said again.

"What if Randy liked Mickie?" Torrie asked. Trish stared at her. "Think about how you would feel." Trish nodded once.

"Randy wants to talk to me" Trish said.

Torrie glanced at her. "I'm getting the fuck out of here, now."

"Can't you just wait like five minutes?" Trish asked. Candice and Torrie sighed at the same time. "Or like one minute. He's waiting for me out front. Then we can go. I know you don't want to be here anymore, but please."

"Kay" Candice and Torrie said.

"One of you call Stacey, she never showed up to the party" Trish said as they walked towards the front door.

"Her and Andrew probably didn't leave the bed today" Torrie said looking at her iphone.

"I wish she could see how wrong he is" Candice said. They went outside and Randy was sitting on the curb. The other Diva's started to slowly walk away from the house. "Catch up with us" she said to Trish.

"Hi" Trish said approaching Randy.

"Hey" he said standing up.

"Can you make it fast, Torrie isn't feeling too well." Trish said.

"She okay?" Randy asked looking at her and Candice who had stopped walking and were talking. Torrie was sitting on one of the neighbors' lawn.

"Drank too much" Trish said. It wasn't completely a lie. "We've got her"

"Fine." Randy said. "We should talk more later."

"So…what is this about?" she asked. He looked away.

"I like you" he said. Trish's eyes widened. _OHMYGOD_, she thought. _This is what I've been waiting for._ "And I'm tired of this fake fighting bullshit. We won't be in Bellclair for long. I'm tired of playing games"

Trish grabbed Randy's hand. He looked at her. Trish smiled and nodded. "I like you too" She turned to walk away. "Call me later, Orton." As she walked away she wanted to scream. Her dream had come true. She was so happy. Now she just had to take care of Torrie….and Mickie. _Oh shit_. She left Mickie at the party. A smirk appeared on Trish's face as she approached her best friends. Mickie can stay there.

"Well?" they both asked.

"He likes me" Trish whispered.

"Ehmagawd!" they shrieked.

"SHHH!" Trish said looking back. Randy was gone. She helped Torrie up and they went back to her house. The lights were on.

"Ummmm" Candice said.

"Who left the lights on?" Trish asked, taking off her shoes.

"I want a funnel cake!" Torrie yelled. "Can we go to the boardwalk?"

"NO." Candice and Trish said together.

"But I'm hungry" Torrie said pulling off one of her shoes. She tossed it across the living room.

"We have food in the kitchen" Trish said throwing herself onto her parent's leather couch. She pulled out her phone to text Randy.

"Okay" Torrie huffed walking into the kitchen. "EHMAGAWD!" she screamed. Trish sat up.

"Whaaaat?" Trish asked. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Mickie was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. "What are you doing here?"

"I walked" Mickie said rolling her eyes. "Thanks for checking up on me before you left"

"I thought I left you there" Trish said crossing her arms. Mickie didn't respond. "Well…I have some amazing news!" Mickie kept on chewing. "Do you want to hear it?"

"It's awesome" Torrie said in between bites of ice cream. She was now eating right out of the carton of Starbucks Mocha ice cream.

Mickie got up to leave the kitchen when Trish stepped into her way. "Randy likes me" Trish said with a smile. Mickie couldn't believe her ears. Her stomach dropped. She felt sick. The tears were coming. She had lost the battle. Trish then moved out of the way, grinning brightly. "You can go to bed now"

Long overdue, I know. Let me know what you think, it's been a while.


	12. Chapter 12

The Jersey Shore

Guestroom #3

10: 03 am

Mickie James rolled over in bed. The sun was peaking through the blinds she had angrily shut last night. The pillow was damp; she had cried herself to sleep last night and begged God to return her to North Carolina.

With a sigh she sat up and reached for her phone. She thought for a moment about who she could call to rescue her from the hell she was in. Her mom didn't have a car to come get her, but she knew that the Diva's would be returning to Belclair later that day. She didn't want to see them but she was starving and so thirsty. She decided she would be strong and keep her pride in tact.

_I wont let them get to me. I'm better than them anyway,_ she thought as she started to pack her things into her weekend bag. She wanted to get back at Trish for what she did to her last night but she wasn't sure how. She never met a person like Trish before, a person so cunning and so evil. She liked Randy and she could not let her be with him not even for a second. Randy was a nice guy and nothing like Trish, she knew he wouldn't exactly like the way Trish was treating Mickie.

She quickly got dressed and ran a comb through her hair. She didn't care how she looked at the moment even though she was sure the Divas would have some shit to say.

The thought of Trish and Randy together made her blood boil.

_That fucking bitch_, she thought as she flung the bedroom door open and headed downstairs.

10:43 am

Trish's bedroom

Trish rolled over in her king sized bed. She smiled as she saw a text message pop up on the screen of her iPhone. It was Randy.

"Good Morning Beautiful. The bros and I are headed back home. Dinner tonight?" his text read.

Trish squealed with delight as she read the message over and over. Randy was thinking of her and he wanted to go on a date! She knew she had to get back home to Belclair immediately to prepare for the night.

She bounced out of bed and pulled on a pair of yoga pants with a wife beater. She threw her blond hair up into a messy bun. As she spun about the room thinking about how to pack she remembered what happened between her and John and Torrie.

_FUCK, _she thought. _Torrie's going to want some answers._

With a sigh, Trish reached for her Louis Vuitton bag realizing that she couldn't deal with that right now. She needed to get the Divas, get breakfast to help her slight hangover, hit the Garden State Parkway and go home. She needed a nap at home, some tanning time by her pool and at least two hours to get ready for her hot date.

"DIVAS!" Trish yelled as she walked down the hall. "Time to go home!"

As she bounced downstairs she noticed Mickie sitting on the couch with her bags at her side.

"Well I'm glad you're all packed, it's time to go home." Trish said as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Okay" Mickie said dryly. Trish rolled her eyes.

"I have a DATE tonight so that's why I need to leave now" she said.

Mickie's stomach turned partly from being hungry and also from being jealous. She knew the date was with Randy. She couldn't let this happen, she had to do something. She was going to ruin the date if it was the last thing she ever did. Trish had fucked with her enough and Mickie couldn't take it anymore.

_I'll plot on the car ride home, _she thought as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Can I have some cereal?" Mickie asked.

Trish blinked. She wanted a reaction from her about her date. "Um…sure. There's some Cheerios I think in the cupboard."

Trish headed back upstairs to find Candice in the bathroom doing her makeup.

"Hi doll," she said as she plugged her Chi straightener into the wall.

"Seriously Cand, you're doing your makeup to go home?" Trish asked irritated.

"DUH."

"No time for that" Trish said. "I have a DATE tonight."

Candice's mouth fell open. "With?"

"Randy."

"Shut up. You bitch."

"This has been the best weekend everrrr!" Trish smiled hugging her friend. "You seen Torr?"

"Yeah…she's hungover and sad." Candice said zipping shut her makeup bag. They headed over to Torries room sighing.

"Torrieeeeeeee" Trish sang knocking sofly on the door.

"OPEN," she yelled from her room. They opened the door and saw Torrie sitting on the bed staring out the window. She was pulling her blond hair into a ponytail.

"Time to go home lover," Candice said picking up her Louis Vuitton duffel. "Let's hit the road chica."

Torrie sighed. "My fucking head"

"We can grab a Gatorade on the way," Trish said.

"And fucking John." She said angrily.

"We're sorry Torr" Candice and Trish said together.

"It's not your fault…it's his fault. It's just-" her voice trailed off. "Why doesn't he like me? You don't even like him Trish and he likes you, but why…."

"Cause boys are dumb." Candice said.

"Yeah," Trish agreed. "Don't worry, you just need to let him know you're interested and he'll come to you."

Torrie looked at her friends and shrugged. "I want my bed."

"Me too!" Trish said. "So hurry up and leggoooo"

12: 32 PM

Garden State Parkway

The Stratus Range Rover

Trish and her friends had a calm ride back home with the windows down and breeze in their hair. Everyone was mostly silent. Singing along to whatever song was on the radio.

Trish was thinking about what to wear, how to do her hair and makeup for her date. Torrie was thinking about how hurt she was that John didn't like her back and Candice was thinking about how to get Mr. Bautista alone.

In the backseat, Mickie sat listening to music on her old iPod shuffle, a Christmas present her mom got her because she couldn't afford a real iPod that would hold more than 150 songs. She was forming a plan in her head but first it would require her to know Trish's every move for the afternoon and she would have to get a hold of Trish's phone for the plan to work flawlessly.

"Waiting for tonight! OHHHHHH" Trish sang out as she put the old Jennifer Lopez song in the car. Torrie and Candice giggled along and sang with her.

"I hope you have a good time," Torrie said when the song was over.

"Me too. Tonight's going to be wonderful! Like I feel like a princess off to the ball," She smiled.

Mickie smirked as she gazed out the window. _Not if I can help it._

So it's been forever but I have decided to come back to writing. I love it! I started this story in high school and now I am a college grad. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you guys want to see! And I will try to write more often, I promise. XOXO.


	13. Chapter 13

The Stratus Range Rover

2:22 pm

Trish had just dropped Candice off. Mickie was sprawled out on the backseat, pretending to be sleeping. She knew that Trish would probably let her guard down and say whatever she wanted to Torrie once she knew she was asleep.

Torrie scrolled through her Twitter feed on her rhinestone-covered iPhone. She sighed loudly. "I don't want to show my face in Bellclair tomorrow,"

"Don't say that Torr," Trish said tapping her nails on the steering wheel. "Nobody knows about it but us."

"Okay." She said with a hint of aggravation in her voice. "I can't show my face to John after last night. He doesn't like me, he likes my best friend, whoop-de-fucking-doo."

Trish sighed, she wanted Torrie to get over it already. She didn't want to listen to her talk about this forever.

"Torr—just—okay" Trish said. "I'll talk to Randy tonight about you and John, alright?"

"Really?" Torrie asked looking at her friend. Trish nodded. "What good will that do?"

"Well maybe he never really thought about you in that way and just needs to be turned in the right direction?"

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Right, so I'm second place to you, that's why he never thought of me. No thanks, I'm not gonna play second best to you Ms. Stratus."

Trish shrugged. "That's NOT what I'm saying Torr"

"It's always been like this." Torrie said folding her arms.

"What?"

"Me…being second to you. People only looking at ME after they look at you. It's always been about you Trish."

"Torrie, come on. This is about John."

"Yeah," Torrie said, the anger rising in her voice. "That's the point. John liking you instead of me."

"I'm trying to help you out Torr" Trish whined.

"I don't need your fucking help." Torrie said defiantly. "I'm not a charity case, I don't need Trish Stratus to get someone to like me."

Trish's MAC lipglassed mouth fell open. "…..what the fuck, Torr?"

Torrie rolled her eyes again and turned to face the window. "Take me home already."

"Okay…okay" Trish said softly.

Meanwhile, in the backseat, Mickie had heard EVERYTHING. She had found away to get Torrie, one of the Divas on her side and against Trish. She sat up and pretended to yawn.

"Are we home yet?" Mickie asked. The Divas said nothing. Tension filled the car. Trish was already upset from Torrie blowing up at her over John and now Mickie just called her house her home.

_Excuse me, bitch? _

Finally, after a few seconds Trish snarled, "MY home is not YOUR home, you are a guest therefore it is not for you to call home. Your home is down south at a Wal Mart parking lot."

Mickie gasped at Trish's words, she hadn't even done anything wrong to her for her to address her in the matter. It was fucking disrespectful. Mickie knew what she had to do.

"I don't appreciate being spoken to like that" Mickie retorted.

Trish snorted. "Ask me if I care. If you don't appreciate it then get out my car and out of my house."

Mickie's blood began to boil. She clenched her fist against the soft, tan leather seats. She was going to get her good tonight.

They pulled up to Torrie's house and she quickly jumped out. "See you," Trish began but stopped as Torrie slammed the door. "Tomorrow," she finished. As soon as Torrie got her bags and closed the trunk, Trish took off at top speed. She had a date to prepare for after all and needed to cool down.

Trish's bedroom

5:32pm

Trish went for a swim in her pool, that's when Mickie knew she had to take action. She sprinted up to her bedroom and grabbed Trish's MacBook Pro. To her surprise, Trish was already logged into Facebook, with 22 notifications of comments, picture tags from the weekend and messages from suitors from school. Mickie scrolled through the list of online friends, remembering to peek out the window every minute to see Trish's tan body in the pool.

Luckily, Torrie was online. Mickie clicked on her name, while whispering "Yes…"

Trish: Hey Torrie (Mickie wrote)

Torrie: …..

Trish: What?

Torrie: I don't feel like talking to you right now

Trish: Because of John?

Torrie: No shit

Trish: Well I know why John likes me and not you

Trish: It's because we hooked up at a party a few months ago

Trish: I kinda like him too :-)

Torrie: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS. YOU KNOW IVE ALWAYS LIKED JOHN.

Trish: Idk. Because I always get what I want.

Torrie: You're a fucking bitch. I can't believe this.

Trish: Sorry I'm not sorry

Mickie heard foosteps coming. She closed the laptop and bolted for the door. In the hallway stood Trish's mother, looking startled.

"Where's Trishy?" she asked.

"In the pool" Mickie said quickly. "She told me to bring her, her computer, but now she doesn't want it."

She laughed nervously. Trish's mom sighed. "Doesn't that girl know she has to get ready for a date?"

"Hahaha IIIIIII don't know," Mickie replied nervously as she bounced downstairs.

Trish's bedroom

6:12pm

Trish stood in her bedroom wearing nothing but a white Ralph Lauren towel. She had just gotten out of her pool and was getting ready to shower. Randy was coming at 8pm to take her to one of the best Italian restaurants in town. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"What?" she snapped as she strolled into her walk-in closet to pick an outfit. Mickie walked in.

"It's me." Mickie said. Trish sighed. She did not need to be pissed off right now.

"What do you want?" Trish said emerging from her closet with a bright blue sundress and white wedges in her hand.

"To help you get ready for your date," Mickie replied happily while plopping down her bed.

"Um…." Trish said as she looked Mickie up and down.

"It was your Mom's idea" Mickie said casually.

"Makes sense now," Trish said. "Well…I'm about to shower."

"Okay." Mickie said. "How are you doing your hair?"

"Down, in curls, Kardashian style." Trish said eyeing Mickie suspiciously.

"Oh…nice."

Trish shrugged as she dug through her underwear drawer searching for the perfect set. Just in case she had to take off her clothes that night, shed like to know she came prepared.

"Alright, I'm gonna to shower," she said walking to her bathroom.

"Okay, I'm going downstairs," Mickie said as she slowly pretended to get up and leave. Once Trish shut the bathroom door and Mickie heard the shower turn on, she snatched Trish's iPhone and typed one long message to Randy.

"Hey, so about the date tonight, I just don't know. I feel bad cause Mickie really likes you and she's such a nice girl, I think maybe you should go on a date with her instead of me tonight. I'm sorry but I just cant do this to her." She typed furiously and hit send. She then deleted the message so Trish would never know it happened and pranced downstairs.

20 minutes later, Trish emerged from the shower feeling so refreshed and ready for her night. She blow dried her hair first and then curled it. She got dressed and sprayed her Gucci Guilty perfume all over her body and then sat down at her vanity to do her makeup. She decided she needed some pep-talk from Candice so she got up and grabbed her phone off of her plush bed. A text message showed up on her screen from Randy.

"What are you talking about? Is this a joke?" the message said. Trish frowned, what was HE talking about. She scrolled through their previous text messages and assumed he must have sent it to her by accident.

"Um…" she wrote. "What are YOU talking about Orton?"

She sat back down at her vanity and began to do her makeup. Her phone vibrated again. She sighed.

"Your last message to me." Randy said. Trish looked confused. Again, she scrolled through their previous messages.

"The fuck is he talking about?" Trish mumbled as she called him.

"Hey," he answered.

"What message are you talking about? I'm getting ready."

"The message you just sent."

"I did not just send a message!" Trish said.

"Well I got a message from your phone like 20 min ago saying that I should go on a date with Mickie instead."

Trish stood up. "WHAT! I did NOT say that."

"Well I got a message from your phone saying it." Trish's mind began to race, Mickie had been in her room before she took a shower.

"Fucking Mickie sent that message." She said trying to keep her temper at bay.

"Why would she do that?" he asked. Trish rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We are still going on this date, right?" she asked.

"I mean if you still want to..."

"OF COURSE I DO." Trish said. "I'll see you at 8."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye," she smiled. Trish ended the call, tossed her phone on the bed and raced downstairs, she was filled with rage. "Where are you?" she screamed. "You little hillbilly fucking bitch! Where are you? Come out here so I can beat your ASS!"

Trish ran frantically around the house looking for Mickie. Trish's mom sat in the kitchen reading a magazine, while pasta boiled on the stove.

"Patricia…what is going on?"

"NOT right now, Mom. I have to handle something," she said sliding the screen door open that led to the backyard.


	14. Chapter 14

The Stratus Mansion

6:57PM

Trish ran frantically around the house looking for Mickie. Trish's mom sat in the kitchen reading a magazine, while pasta boiled on the stove.

"Patricia…what is going on?"

"NOT right now, Mom. I have to handle something," she said sliding the screen door open that led to the backyard. Her manicured hands were shaking as she closed the door behind her. She had to calm down. She didn't want her mother to see her like this.

Mickie sat at the edge of the pool, moving her feet back and forth in the water. She was thinking about her plan and smiled to herself that it had worked out perfectly. She pulled her flip phone out of her pocket and started to scroll through her messages with Randy. Would it be too soon to text him and make plans for the night? She sighed and looked up at the sky. She really liked him. She never liked a boy like this before. She slowly got up to head back to her room, when she heard the back door slam.

"YOU BITCH!" Trish hollered, sprinting across the grass to Mickie. Mickie gasped and took a few steps back. Trish was red with fury and dressed in nothing but her white cashmere robe.

"Trish…." Mickie said putting her hands out to stop her.

"You thought I wouldn't find out you fucking bitch?" Trish said standing in front of Mickie. Her voice was low and she was breathing hard.

"Um…" Mickie's mind was blank, she couldn't think of what to say. No words could come out of her mouth. She was so shocked that Trish found out. How did she find out!

"You really messed up now," she said with a slow smirk coming on her face. "I'm going on that date with Randy tonight, so nice try at trying to ruin it."

"Whatever" was all that could come out of Mickie's mouth.

"I know you're mad your little plan didn't work out but let me tell you something, and the only reason why I'm remaining calm is because my mother is inside…" Trish leaned in. "You just got yourself in a hell of a lot of trouble. ..JAMES"

Trish turned on her heel and stomped back into the house. Mickie sat down on a lawn chair, her heart was beating fast, she thought her plan was going to work flawlessly, she hadn't thought about what Trish would do to her if she found out.

And she knew Trish was capable of anything.

The Stratus Mansion

7:58pm

Trish heard a horn honk outside while she examined herself in her floor length mirror in her walk-in closet. She ran to her bedroom window and saw Randy's white BMW in the driveway. She squealed and pulled on her red platform pumps and ran downstairs. She paused at the front door to say a quick prayer, fix her MAC lipglass and fluff her hair. She took a deep breath, rolled her shoulders back and stepped out into the night.

He looked too good, leaning on his car, wearing a dark green polo with jeans. A tingle went down her spine.

"Finally," he said opening his arms for a hug. Trish smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and taking in the smell of his cologne. She wanted to stay in that spot forever, but she didn't want to appear desperate so she quickly stepped back.

"I didn't take that long!" she giggled.

"That's not what I meant, Trish," he said looking down at her.

"I don't follow," She looked over her shoulder to see if someone (AKA Mickie) was looking out the window at the two of them.

"I meant finally we are doing THIS." He said taking her hand. Trish's stomach was going crazy. She couldn't believe this was happening but at the same time she could. He led her to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door for her.

Randy and Trish were royalty in this town. They always had been. It was only a matter of time before they would join forces.

"So…where are we going?" Trish asked as he backed out of her driveway.

"It's a surprise," he said keeping his eyes on the road. Trish sighed loudly, which made Randy laugh.

"Someone doesn't like surprises…"

"I've had enough surprises for one day" she said.

"Like Mickie?" Randy asked. Trish sighed loudly again. She had to hold her tongue before she said anything that made her look like a total bitch.

"Can't believe she did that," was all Trish could say as she ran her hand through her hair.

"That was a really fucked up thing to do."

Trish scowled. "Oh, I know!"

"Why do you think she would do something like that?"

_Cause she likes you and is jealous of me, _Trish thought.

"I don't know…I don't want to talk about it, it was very upsetting. I was worried you would think it was true."

Randy looked over at Trish, they were at a red light. "I knew it wasn't you." Trish smiled and sighed heavily; she couldn't believe this was finally happening. He reached out and held her hand as the light turned green and he pulled off. Tonight was going to be a good night.

The Stratus Mansion

8:20 pm

Mickie laid in her twin bed staring at the ceiling in silence. She saw Trish leave with Randy. She looked gorgeous, of course, and when Mickie saw the look on Randy's face as she approached him she felt like she got punched in the stomach. She saw Trish glance back at the house and knew she was looking to see if Mickie was watching. And she was.

As she ran her hands through her long dark hair, she thought that on the bright side she still had the Torrie situation going on. But then she started to worry that Trish would find out about that too. Sitting up, Mickie began to think. Slowly, she walked back up to Trish's room. She heard Trish's mom downstairs talking on the phone, so she knew she was in the clear. She turned the knob on Trish's door and realized it was locked. _Fuck, _she thought. Mickie leaned against her door and wondered what to do next. She was going to go back onto Trish's laptop and see what else she could find while Trish was on her date. She knew that if she asked Trish's Mom to open the door for her, she would suspect something and obviously tell her crazy ass daughter. Giving up, Mickie headed back to her room, she would just have to handle things tomorrow.

Carmine's Bella Casa

10:43pm

Trish was so full. She sat back and smiled at Randy, who was still munching on some calamari. Here they were, at the best Italian restaurant in town, ON A DATE. She knew this would be the hottest news at Bellclair the next day. She recognized the scrawny waiter from her Pre-Calc class who stammered as he addressed the both of them. He knew who they were and Trish was sure he would tell all of his internet chat room friends from BHS who he served at dinner tonight.

"That was so good" Randy said as he took a sip of water. Trish nodded, feeling extremely giddy from the glasses of Riesling white wine she managed to get. The waiter knew them so he didn't card them anyway. She was feeling frisky and didn't want her night with Randy to end but school was in the morning and she believed in beauty rest.

"I'm glad we did this," she said.

"Me too."

"What do you want to do now?" he asked as they got into his car. Trish shrugged and tried not to blush. She knew what she wanted to do.

"Go to bed…" she said in a sexy whisper looking over at him. "Alone," she added giggling.

"Really Stratus?" Randy laughed.

"Well…this is a first date. A lady always goes home alone on her first date."

"This is true and we have school tomorrow," he said.

"OY school…you know they want me to help the cheerleading team out for tryouts. Puh-lease. I dropped that for a reason."

"You and your friends dropped when you got that new tough ass coach that wouldn't take your shit," Randy commented.

"Well…yes…but they've been begging me to come back every single year, I guess this is their last chance," Trish thought back to the disaster that ended her cheerleading career. Her and the rest of the Diva's got on Varsity their freshman year. By sophomore year, Trish became co-captains with a senior and the rest of the girls were not enthused. Then, out of nowhere, their coach decided to pack up and leave Bellclair to go cheer for a NFL team and left them stranded. The position was filled with this evil-devil woman who ran their squad like it was the military. Trish felt like a rug was pulled out from under her 15 year old behind. She ended up quitting after the coach sided with the senior co-captain and told Trish she was too young to be leading this squad anywhere. Insulted, Trish cursed her out and added that she was quitting, she knew the rest of the Divas would follow suit. So, she left and the squad has been a joke ever since. It was such a shame because the Diva's loved cheering terribly, if only that bitch hadn't been obsessed with only the seniors.

"You gonna do it?" Randy asked. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head involving Mickie James.

"Yes…I think so."

When they pulled up to Trish's home. Randy got out to get her door. He gave her a big hug.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked running his hands up and down her back. She nodded, trying to contain her excitement. She needed the perfect outfit!

"Yep" she said.

"Pick ya up in the morning?" he asking smiling down at her in the moonlight.

"Perfect." They stared at each other for a few minutes before he gave her a kiss on the check and turned to go.

"Goodnight Trish," She managed to walk back into her house calmly before she kicked off her shoes and went running up the stairs giggling the whole time. She was living in a fairytale.


	15. Chapter 15

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

**8: 03 AM **

Randy, Trish and Mickie pulled up to the senior lot in Randy's BMW. Trish tried her hardest to get out of the house before Mickie noticed, but she failed miserably thanks to their mothers. Trish was sprinting out of the door as soon as she got Randy's "I'm outside," text, when Mickie's mom called out to her from the living room.

"Mickie! Trish is leaving!" Tara said, lowering her People magazine.

"No running in the house, Patricia" her mother said without turning around to see her daughter. The two Mom's were sitting in the living room watching The Today Show on the 60" flatscreen. Trish sighed heavily as she shut the door. She observed herself in the mirror for a few minutes, waiting for Mickie to finish her breakfast. While Trish was used to a highly nutritious breakfast of an egg-white omelet, grapes, and vitamins, Mickie clobbered down on super sugary Fruity Pebbles. Trish rolled her eyes every morning when she saw her pour that cereal. She wished the guesthouse had its own kitchen.

"Randy is waiting outside mom," Trish said placing her hand on her hip.

"Randy…." Her mom said.

"Orton."

"OH!" her mother said finally looking back at Trish. "What's going on with you too?"

Trish ignored her mother's question.

"Well…tell him to tell his mother hello."

"Will do."

"LETS GO MICKIE" Trish yelled. When she heard footsteps approaching, she turned to leave the house.

"Later Mommy!" she called out.

It felt so warm in Randy's car compared to the chilly air outside.

"Hey you" he said pulling her close for a hug.

"Hi" Trish said quietly. She breathed in deeply. She wanted to stay there always.

"Wait, Mickie's coming?" he asked. Trish's head popped up. She saw Mickie approaching Randy's car. She had a confused look on her face, like she didn't see this coming. Trish rolled her eyes at the faded white jeans and tie die cami Mickie had on. To top it all off she had on a Carolina Pathers fleece zip-up over it.

"Yes…." Trish said in a dull voice. "My Mom won't let me leave her."

Mickie entered the car to silence. "Hey..Randy" she said.

"Hey," he replied quickly. There was now too much tension in the car so he turned up the radio really loud. Trish bobbed her head to the music the whole time, while furiously texting on her iPhone. Probably ranting to the Divas, Mickie thought.

"HEY!" Mickie yelled over the music. "HEY!" Randy turned it down and looked at her in the rear-view mirror.

"YES?" Trish asked dryly.

"It was really loud back here…that's all." Mickie commented.

"Sorry," Randy said.

"So…" Mickie began. Trish rolled her eyes in the front seat. Why was she speaking at all? "When's your next game Randy?"

"Uh…this Friday" he said.

"Cool," she said. "I love football. Used to cheer at my high school back in Carolina." Trish snorted. She remembered when her mother told her that Mickie was a cheerleader thinking that it would make them bond. Little did her mother know that there are two types of cheerleaders. She even YouTubed Mickies school to see her squad in competitions. They never placed EVER. Mickie, however did not know that Trish used to cheer.

"You know Mickie..." Trish began "Bellclair's Cheerleading Team is having tryouts this week."

"Yeah, you should try out. Meet more people" Randy said thinking that Trish was being nice by making that suggestion.

"Oh…I don't know…" Mickie said.

"Give it a shot, you never know until you try" Trish said. Mickie felt uneasy, why was Trish being nice to her? She figured it must have been because of Randy being there. She probably didn't want him to see that side of her. Mickie stared out of the window for the rest of the ride, thinking she just might try out for cheerleading. She needed something to do to get her away from the Divas all the time.

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

**SENIOR HALLWAY**

**8: 21 AM **

Trish and Randy had walked down the Senior hall closely together. People turned and watched. She knew exactly what they were talking about. Everyone noticed them, together. When she got to her locker, Randy gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled as he ran off to meet John.

"YOU BETCH!" Candice said hugging her from behind. Trish laughed. "So the date went well?"

"Yes" Trish said pulling her red notebook and two textbooks from her locker and slipping it into her Longchamp bag.

"Um…there's something you should know," Candice began looking down at her nude platform heels. "It's about Torrie." Trish sighed as she dug in her bag for her MAC lipglass. What now with Torrie, she thought. "She's mad at you…"

Trish rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"No, she's really mad at you. She wouldn't even say. Said you fucked her over" Trish's eyebrows rose. She thought of the events from this weekend, how Torrie snapped at her, she didn't know what she did wrong.

"Where's Stacy?" Trish asked, changing the subject.

Candice shrugged. "Have you heard from her?"

Trish shook her head as she dug out her phone and dialed Stacy. "WHERE ARE YOU?" she said as soon as she answered. Stacy sounded sick.

"Not coming today…" she said.

"Are you ok?" Trish asked. The phone was silent for a few moments.

"No…."

"What happened honey?" Trish asked. She glanced down at her Michael Kors watch; it was almost time for class. She waved at Candice and headed down the hall.

"Andrew and I are done" she said. Her tiny voice sounded empty. Trish sighed but she was slightly grateful that toxic relationship was over.

"I'm sorry love," Trish said now standing outside the door of her classroom. "I gotta go though, class is starting. I can come over later?"

"Okay. Bye" Stacy said.

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

**THE CAFE**

**12: 37 PM **

Trish was nervous for lunchtime. She knew she would have to see Torrie. She thanked God that she would have Candice as a buffer.

"Hola," Candice said as Trish approached. Candice was sitting at the table alone flipping through her planner.

"Did I tell you about the cheer thing?" Trish asked. Hoping to explain her plan before Mickie arrived.

"No…" Candice trailed off while opening her bottle of Arizona Green Tea.

"They need our help." Trish said.

Candice laughed. "Of course they do"

"And Mickie used to cheer." Trish continued.

"Really?"

"I told her she should try out…"

"I see where you're going. Get revenge on that bitch for the stunt she pulled last night." Candice said now drizzling dressing on her salad.

"I'm glad we think alike." Trish said with a smile.

Just then, Torrie approached the table. She had a blank look on her face and plopped down next to Candice.

"Hey Torr," Trish said like nothing was wrong. Torrie focused on stirring her soup.

Trish sighed and looked at Candice for help.

"So…" Candice began. "Did ya hear about Stace?"

Torrie nodded. "I was gonna go over to see her today"

"So was I" Trish said. Torrie ignored her again. Trish sighed loudly.

"What the fuck did I do to you now Torrie?" Trish asked becoming impatient.

"You already now," She replied with attitude.

"If I did, why would I ask you?" Trish said right back. "I haven't talked to you since I dropped you off yesterday, so what could happen in the last 24 hours?"

"Well maybe you should go through your Facebook chats then…to refresh your memory," Torrie said placing the cap back on her soup. She picked it up and marched away. Trish wondered where she would eat her lunch. Surely, not alone, she was probably going to go to her car or something. Or drive home for a break. She lived only 5 minutes away.

"Facebook chats?" Candice asked. Trish looked at her confused. Then…something clicked AGAIN. She pulled out her iPhone and went to Facebook. She clicked on her messages and then she saw a conversation she never had.

"Ehmagawd," Trish said looking at Candice. "Come here…"

The two of them scrolled through a conversation from last night, when Trish was in the shower, getting ready for her date. Trish looked over at Candice with rage.

"This wasn't you," Candice said finally.

"NOPE." Trish said tossing her phone into her bag. This girl was trying to ruin her life.

"Mickie?" Candice asked. Trish nodded, putting her head in her hands. She started to breathe slowly to calm herself down. Her heart was racing so fast, she wanted to run through this school and beat the shit out of Mickie, but she had to remain calm. Torrie was her best friend since the 3rd grade. How dare she and how could Torrie believe that she said those things.

"We're sticking to our plan," Trish said, getting her phone again to call Torrie and tell her what happened. Candice nodded.

"She's coming over here," Candice whispered. Trish glanced over and saw Mickie approaching. Quickly she stood up and gathered her things. Candice did the same. Without even looking at her, they marched out of the Café, leaving her to sit alone in their booth. Trish was steaming but she needed to get to Torrie first.

Out in the parking lot, Torrie sat in her Land Rover, listening to the radio and eating her soup. Candice knocked on the window and she unlocked the door. When she saw Trish get into the backseat, she was not amused.

"IT WAS MICKIE LAST NIGHT ON MY LAPTOP" Trish said quickly before Torrie could speak. Torrie turned around to look at her. "I was in the shower getting ready for my date, she came into room before and starting talking to me, when I went into the bathroom, she got on my computer and said those things…"

Torrie sighed and shook her head. "It was so random,"

"Torrie, I have no feelings for John. I only do for Randy, you know that." Trish said.

"I do…I was just so upset from the weekend with John hitting on you…" she said.

"So now about that bitch Mickie," Candice said, folding her arms.

"I'm really sorry Torrie," Trish said reaching over to hug her friend. "I love you, girl."

"It wasn't your fault. It's her and now I'm so pissed that she tried to fuck with us." Torrie said. "Can't believe her..."

"So we have this plan…" Candice began.

"Cheerleading tryouts are on Wednesday, I have already spoken to their captains and accepted their request…" Trish said.

"You mean their begging" Candice said. Trish nodded.

"I told them no when they asked me to come help recruit Trish, why do you want to help them out?" Torrie asked. "I thought we were done."

"Because Mickie used to cheer and she's gonna try out" Trish said with a smile on her face. The Diva's looked at each other and knew what they were going to do.

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

**THE CAFE**

**12: 54 PM **

Mickie didn't know why the Divas rushed out on her so quickly. They hadn't even said a word. As she sat down and unwrapped her tuna sandwich she decided she would try out for cheerleading. She needed friends, people to hang out with, so she wouldn't have to tag along with the Divas anymore and be insulted and ignored.

"Why are you sitting alone?" She looked up and saw Amy Dumas, from her art class. Mickie shrugged. "Where are the Dummies?" Amy asked referring to the Divas. She shrugged again.

"You can sit if you want," Mickie offered.

They sat and chatted awhile, as Mickie ate her sandwich. She was mostly tuning Amy out.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"What?" Mickie said finally paying attention.

"To the party I might be having this weekend" Amy said opening her bag of Doritos.

"Oh…sure," Mickie said. She prayed she would be a cheerleader by then so she would actually have plans.

"Coolness." Amy said. A few minutes later, Mickie told Amy she had to go clean her locker. A lie, cause it was only the second week of school. She wanted to go see if she could talk to the cheerleading coach down in the gymnasium before her next class. She needed to make a change immediately.

**BELLCLAIR ACADEMY HIGH**

**MR. BATISTA'S CLASSROOM**

**2:59 PM **

Candice had her first paper due at the end of the week. Being the overachieving, perfectionist she was, she wanted to get an A+, so she went to visit her favorite professor. Before entering the classroom, she dug her compact out of her purse and inspected herself. Lipgloss? Check. Hair? Perfect. Boobs? Front and Center. She took a deep breath as she opened the door.

sat at his deck, grading papers. He looked up when he saw Candice leaning on his desk, giving him a devilsh smile. He quickly looked back down at his papers.

"Hi there," She said quietly.

"Candice, how can I help you?" He asked, flipping through his grade book. She laughed to herself as she watched his arm muscles in his button down shirt. He could help her in many ways.

"Well, the paper due this week. I wanted to get a better feel on what it was that you wanted…"

"I gave out the description of an assignment." He said refusing to make eye contact with her. She leaned down again so he could see directly down her shirt at her fabulous cleavage.

"Yes, I know but you see I have this idea and I just want to make sure I'm giving you what you want." He looked up and paused, staring at her boobs for a second. He cleared his throat.

"Well lets hear it," he said gesturing for her to take a seat. Candice went to sit down in a desk at the front row. She was going to show him that she wasn't some dumb Bellclair student, she could discuss English literature with the best of them.

"Well…" she began. "Since we are doing poetry, I wanted to write about the symbolism in one of my favorite poems by Robert Frost, The Road Not Taken"

He nodded. "You like Frost?"

She nodded, smiling brightly. "And Emerson and Thoreau"

"You have good taste, Candice."

"Yes I do…"

"I think it's a very…unique topic, one that you can do much with, especially if you contrast it amongst similar poems."

"Yes, right." Candice agreed. "If I have a draft to you by…Wednesday, could you give me some feedback?"

"You bring me an outline, I cannot give feedback on drafts that would give you an advantage over other students, Candice."

She shivered, she liked the way he said her name. He stood and began to gather his things "Oh…okay, well that is fine too."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Um…." She began, looking at him up and down. He chuckled at her.

"Besides that,"

"Nope," she said getting up quickly. She saw him pull a post-it note out of his desk and scribble something on it.

"If you want to discuss the paper…or poetry more," he said reaching out to shake her hand. He left the classroom without a word. When he left, she opened the crumbled post it he placed in her hand and saw his number.

"YESSS," she whispered, dropping it into her LV Speedy. Done and Done.

**STACY'S HOUSE**

**3:31PM**

Trish and Torrie sat outside of Stacy's condo waiting for Candice arrive with Starbucks for everyone. They had never actually been inside her house before. Stacy had 3 younger siblings, two boys and a girl and was always leaving things early to take care of them or pick them up. She was also always with Andy 99.9% of the time. Maybe now that they broke up the Divas could see more of her after school.

"Do you know the apartment number?" Torrie asked Trish.

"Nope," Trish shook her head. "Her mom doesn't like guests…"

"Weird," Torrie said, watching as Candice parked in the space next to them.

"I have a surprise!" Candice yelled.

"Besides my Pumpkin Spice latte?" Trish laughed.

"No…this!" she said digging something out of her purse. She handed Torrie a purple post it note while she grabbed the Starbucks tray out of her car.

"Whose number is this?" Torrie asked. Candice grinned looking back and forth at her friends. They all began to walk into the building.

Trish looked at her. "NO IT ISNT"

".IS" Candice laughed.

"How?"

"It's to talk about my paper due on Friday," Candice said shrugging.

"AKA its good for anytime…anyplace" Torrie giggled.

The Divas approached the front desk, where visitors had to sign in.

"Hi, we're going to the Keibler apartment." Trish said.

"And you are?" The guard picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Stacy's best friends. Trish, Torrie and Candice." Trish said.

"Hello? Yes, Stacy? You're best friends are here. Shall I let them up?" he said. "What? Oh, alright." He hung up the phone. "She's coming down."

"What?" Candice said. "Why doesn't she want us up there?"

Trish shrugged. Why was she so secretive?

5 minutes later, Stacy emerged from the elevator. Wearing a Bellclair t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was pulled up in a bun; she had no makeup on and looked like she had been crying.

"Hey guys," she said quietly. "What brings you here?"

"Are you okay?" Trish asked giving her a hug. Stacy shook her head.

"We wanted to come out and chill with you," Candice said.

"No…that's okay. I was about to take a nap anyway before I go get Sam and Scott from soccer practice" Stacy said. The Divas looked at each other confused.

"," Candice said handing her a Starbucks cup. "We got you you're favorite"

"Thanks guys, I'm gonna go but thanks for coming."

"We love you sweetie," Torrie said giving her a hug. "You coming to school tomorrow?"

Stacy nodded as she slowly walked to the elevator.


End file.
